My series 1!
by Dumbjohn
Summary: The book correcting of showdown of xiaolin which is not! These episodes are put in place inbetween usual episode. Riding in a car of the boy of the high ogre the child from another dimension observes at that it fights in the sky of the wicked computer! CO
1. Key of discovery

**Woma land showdown!**

Chap. 1

"A new Shengongwu has been activated!" shouted Dojo, beginning to itch.

"What's it called lil' partner?" questioned Clay.

Omi assisted Dojo's shaking hands in opening the ancient scroll.

"The Key of Discovery is similar to the Golden tiger claws, but is rumoured to open gateways to alternate realities too. I wonder if there is a universe full of supermodels, if so, I'm going there!" replied Dojo.

"Come on, lets go!" shouted Raimundo, the young wind master was eager to go.

Dojo became a 40 ft dragon, and they all climbed onto his back, like they always did. They flew into the sky together. They soon arrived at the location of the Shengongwu; Notre damme, Paris. The gargoyles on the ancient cathedral stared down at them, Dojo shrank back to normal size.

"How about you guys go ahead, I, err, I, err, don't want to get eaten by the hunchback!" the little dragon was scared.

Inside the building, the xiaolin dragons tiptoed quietly, Jack Spicer could have been waiting for them with his army of androids. It seemed that the Key may have been on the outside of the building, they couldn't find it anywhere.

"We have looked low and high, but no key." said Omi.

The dragons walked back outside, there was no Dojo.

"Oh no, were could he be?" said Kimiko.

"Up here!"

The young monks all looked up, there was Dojo, hanging onto a gargoyle's nose.

"How did you get up there partner?" asked Clay.

"A butterfly landed on my head, I thought it was a monster trying to suck out my delicious creamy centre." replied Dojo.

"Jet Bootsu!" Omi put on the ancient footwear and used them to hover up to Dojo.

A few meters away, Omi saw another gargoyle, this one had something in its mouth, something gold and shiny.

"Wait here Dojo, I must inspect that statue over there." said Omi.

The bald monk flew over to the gargoyle, in its mouth was the Key of Discovery, it was gold, encrusted with diamonds.

"Fellow warriors, I have found the key!"

The warriors cheered.

"No Jack Spicer!" cheered Kimiko, she hugged Raimundo, who blushed.

Picking Dojo off the gargoyle, Omi flew back down to the ground. He showed the key to everyone, they thought it looked pretty cool.

"So, shall we test it out, I whant to see the land of supermodels!" said Raimundo, drooling slightly.

"Since Omi found the Shengongwu, he should test it out first, then we can see the land of supermodels!" Said Dojo, also drooling.

Omi held the mystical object up in the air.

"Key of Discovery" he shouted.

A narrow beam of light came from the tip of the Key, it hit a cloud in the sky. The cloud turned pink all of a sudden.

"Dojo, I thought it wasn't supposed to change clouds from white to pink." asked Clay.

Suddenly, they heard a faint shouting sound, it was coming from the sky. The 5 friends looked up, two faint dots were heading towards them.

"What is it?" said Kimiko.

"Falcon's Eye!" Shouted Raimundo, he put the small Shengongwu to his eye.

Through it he saw two kids, a boy and a girl, falling from the sky. The Boy had a green shirt and blue pants, he had brown hair. The girl falling with him was blonde, she wore a pink miniskirt and shirt.

"They're kids! Quick, somebody do something!" Shouted the dragon of the wind.

Dojo grew 10 times his size again, Omi quickly hopped on. They flew up until the two kids were a few metres away. Omi heard one kid say something.

"Oh no, Dra, a monster!"

"Huh, Omi, I think they called me a monster!" Said Dojo.

"Miles, what shall we do?" said one of the kids, it was hard to make out which one.

"Don't worry Dra, I can take care of it; MEGA MOKA BLUE ATTACK!"

A blue beam of light seemed to come from the boy's hands, the blue fire just missed Dojo.

"Whoa, Omi they mean business! Should we rescue them?" asked Dojo.

"Yes, they are in need of help!" answered Omi.

They swooped up to catch the two people, they kicked and shouted.

"Don't be frightened, we are trying to help!" Said Omi.

The 2 kids still looked frightened.

"Miles, I think he means It." said the blonde Girl.

Dojo flew back to the ground, were the Xiaolin dragons wondered who the 2 people were.

"New friends, please tell us who you are!" said Omi, with a big happy grin on his face.

"Erm," Said the boy ",my name is Miles, and this is Dra. Where are we?"

"France." answered Clay.

"France? What place is that?" asked Dra.

"Oooh, you must come from another dimension, were do you live?" asked Raimundo.

Together Dra and Miles told a long story, by the end, the Xiaolin crew were puzzled.

"So you come from a world called Mega earth, and live in the country of Woma land? Said Kimiko.

"You're super heroes?" Said Dojo.

"Yes, yes, its all true, me and Dra are super heroes because we have amazing powers. Wait a minuite, you never told us your names." said Miles.

So the Xiaolin told Miles and Dra their names as they flew back to the temple.

**Chap 2**

Dojo, the Xiaolin dragons and the two strangers landed at the temple. Dojo returned to his normal size. Then Dra walked up to Omi and Dojo.

"Thanks a lot for saving me and Miles back there guys; we're sorry we thought you were a monster, That Mega moka blue almost toasted you." she said looking down at the dragon and monk.

"Thank you very much for the apology, but me and Dojo better go to…" His speech was cut off when Dra bent over and kissed him on the forehead.

Omi began to gargle like a drunken baboon, a big smile spread across his lips.

"Omi, are you feeling alright, you look…" Dojo's speech was cut off when Dra kissed him on the nose.

Dojo began to giggle like a retarded hyena; a grin appeared on his face.

"See you later boys!" Dra said, following the others into the temple.

Omi and Dojo zigzagged after them tittering like hamsters on helium.

Meanwhile, Raimundo showed Miles some of the Shengongwu.

"This is the vault; its were we keep the wu." said Rai.

"Oooh!" said Miles looking at the Sword of the storm.

"This is the one that transported you to this world, were still sorry about that." Said Rai, showing Miles the Key of discovery.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way home" answered Miles.

Suddenly Omi came into the vault; he was red in the face. He skipped down the steps to Raimundo and Miles.

"Omi, are you feeling ok?" asked Raimundo.

Omi shook his head, his face wasn't red anymore.

"What- oh I am feeling fine Raimundo, I was bitten by a mosquito, a very pretty mosquito." he replied.

"Uhuh, I like insects too." said miles, looking puzzled.

Omi put the Key of discovery back in the vault.

"The key of discovery is a most difficult Shengongwu to master; but there may be some way to control where it takes you." said Omi.

"In the meantime, let's do some training; that move you used back in France was pretty cool!" said Raimundo to Miles.

In the courtyard; Kimiko and Clay were practicing their combat skills on dummies. Raimundo and Miles walked in, Miles looked pretty eager to join in. Just then; wise Master Fung walked into the courtyard.

"Young monks, Dojo has asked me to see if Miles and Dra would like to show us their abilities. You may learn something from them." he said.

Dra and Miles looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, we'll be happy to. Miles, you can go first!" said Dra.

Miles walked into the centre of the courtyard.

"Ok, what I'm about to show you are my 5 signature moves. I think I'll fight 10 dummies." said Miles.

Miles eyed the 10 figures, looking at each one.

"DOUBLE CLOCK!" he shouted.

Miles leapt into the air and slammed 2 of the dummies down with his fists; one on each head. 2 small craters appeared in the ground underneath them.

"SONIC BOOM!" Miles shouted.

He clapped his hands together, a shockwave blasted out; destroying 1 dummy and making a crater appear in the wall behind it.

"MEGA HEADBUTT!" he shouted.

He rammed into a dummy and sent it flying backwards it created a crater beside the dummy destroyed by the sonic boom.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE ATTACK!"

The blue blast incinerated 2 dummies.

"FINISHING MOVE; SPIRIT ORB!"

Miles charged up a huge ball of blue flame in his hands, then slammed it into the remaining dummies. When the smoke cleared, the last dummies remains laid at the bottom of a crater.

Miles looked back at the others and smiled.

"What do you think?" asked Miles.

Master Fung, Dojo and The monks stood there staring with their jaws dropped.

"In-incredible!" whispered Raimundo.

"In the whole 1500 years I've been alive; that was the most incredible I've ever seen!" said Dojo.

"Wha?" shouted Kimiko.

"Great ghost of Dashi!" exclaimed Omi.

"I havn't seen that much of a mess since Dojo threw up at the end of Episode 24!" said Clay.

"Woo hoo Miles, it gets better each time I see it!" cheered Dra.

Master Fung rubbed his eyes.

"Dra, perhaps you could show us your powers." he said.

Just then Dojo erupted into one of his fits.

"A new Shengongwu has been activated!"

He opened the scroll of the Shengongwu.

"The Jade whistle has the ability to fire sonic blasts when you blow into it, but it might be nowhere near as powerful as that sonic boom Miles performed." he said.

"Oh, thank you very much!" said Miles, looking proud.

Dojo super sized himself and they all jumped on. They flew up into the sky.

**Chap 3**

"So Dojo; where is the Jade whistle?" asked Clay.

"Lake Nakuru in Kenya; it's a little lake where hundreds of flamingos live. Don't swim in the water though, it'll burn your skin!" answered Dojo.

"Aww, flamingos, they're so beautiful!" squealed Dra.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you." answered Dojo.

Dra blushed, Miles looked confused.

"Do you like flamingos too, Miles?" asked Kimiko.

"Not really; I prefer Parotjaksuns." answered Miles.

"What are they?" questioned Raimundo.

"They're flightless birds native to Woma land, they have pink feathers, long scaly tails and big beaks; they're big enough to ride on." replied Miles.

"Your world sounds really interesting; may I go there one day, Dra?" asked Omi.

"Can I go there too Dra?" asked Dojo.

Mile began to look confused again.

Suddenly, a yellow bird flew from the sky. Before Clay could notice, it pecked him on the arm.

"Ouch!" said Clay.

"What happened?" asked Raimundo.

"It seems that a certain bird doesn't like me, and I thought turkeys were vicious!" replied Clay; rubbing his arm.

"Lets hope the flamingos don't peck him!" said Miles.

Kenya appeared below them. They could see the lake and the pink birds.

"Here we are!" said Kimiko.

They landed beside the lake. Raimundo looked for the Jade whistle with the Falcon's eye; the Jade whistle should have been easy to spot amongst the pink feathers.

Suddenly, they heard a sound, a bit like a helicopter. A Jackbot flew from the sky and hit Raimundo over. Followed by that, an evil laugh filled the air.

"Jack Spicer!" shouted Kimiko.

The evil boy genius floated down by the aid of his Helibot.

"Nice to see you Xiaolin losers, but I've got a whistle to collect!" shouted Jack.

"Who's that?" asked Miles.

"That's Jack Spicer, a most worthy adversary!" replied Omi.

Jack stopped and looked at Miles, then flew down to him.

"Jack Spicer's the name; here's the number you have to call to join my evil fan club!"

Miles looked confused.

"Don't listen to him Miles; he's the bad guy!" shouted Raimundo.

Wuya appeared beside Jack.

"Jack, you should be looking for the Jade Whistle, not for someone who wants to join your stupid fan club!" she hissed.

"Hey cool, a ghost, my brother has a friend who's a ghost!" said Miles.

Jack, Wuya and the Jackbots flew towards the Whistle; a Jackbot had found it in a flamingos mouth, and had lured the bird away from it by using some seed.

"Stop; that wu is mine!" said a voice.

Catnappe jumped from the shadows and took down 2 Jackbots, sending the necklace into the air.

"Quick, get it Miles!" Shouted Clay.

Both Miles and Dra jumped into the air, Jack flew up, Catnappe closely followed. Dra and Miles touched the whistle with their fingers; Jack touched it with his nose and Catnappe touched it with her nail.

"Catnappe, you two, I challenge the 3 of you to a Xiaolin showdown!" exclaimed the evil genius.

"What's a Xiaolin showdown?" shouted Dra to Kimiko.

"Don't worry; it's a fight where you have to wager Shengongwu, one for each person. The person who called the showdown creates the rules!" replied Kimiko.

"Ok, now we are finished; I wager the Tongue of Saiping!" said Jack.

"Humph; pathetic! I wager the Juju flytrap!" purred Catnappe.

Dra and Miles looked worried.

"Kimiko, we don't have anything to wager!" shouted Dra.

"Don't worry; have these!" said Clay.

He tossed them the Jet Bootsu and Lunar locket.

"Ok, now we have something to wager; I wager the Jet boots!" said Miles.

"And I have the locket thing!" shouted Dra.

"Fall in the water and you're out! Gon Yi Tempai!" shouted Jack.

"What does that mean?" asked Dra.

"GO!"

**Chap 4**

"Now," thought Jack ", Lets think of a good challenge."

"Come on, we havn't got all day!" hisses Catnappe.

"Don't pressure me!" screamed Jack.

"I'm confused." thought Dra.

"I like his goggles." thought Miles.

"Got it! A triple threat match; fall in the water and your team is disqualified. Giles and Mar are together, Catnappe is by herself and I am by myself too. I don't need a partner to beat you three!"

"That's mean; you got both of our names wrong and you don't appreciate the true meaning of friendship." said Dra.

"No wait, I think his boots are pretty cool." Thought Miles.

The sky turned a deep purple; stepping stones rose from the water which had turned a dark pink and began to bubble. The flamingos flew away with the fright of seeing their home change before their eyes.

"O.k.; this is slightly unusual." Said Miles.

"Go Dra, you can do it!" Shouted Dojo.

"Keep your ears on that Catnappe; she is most sneaky!" shouted Omi.

"O.k. guys; I will!" Dra blew two kisses at them.

Dojo and Omi fainted; Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay looked puzzled.

Dra and Miles were stuck on the same stepping stone.

"This looks a bit tricky for me Dra, you're the most nimble." Said Miles.

She jumped forwards onto a stepping stone; Catnappe was on the stepping stone just in front of her.

"Scared of bugs little girl?" hissed Catnappe.

"A bit." answered Dra.

"JUJU FLYTRAP!" shouted Catnappe.

A stream of buzzing insects flew forth from the plant like artefact; the bugs headed for Dra.

"Dra; use your super powers!" shouted Miles.

"SUPER BEAUTIFUL MOKA!"

A blast of pink energy was fired from the blonde girl's hands; it made contact with the angry flies. When the smoke cleared; the flies had been replaced by butterflies all in the colours of the rainbow.

"What the heck was that?" said Raimundo looking quite scared but also confused.

"My Super beautiful moka makes whatever it touches into something pretty and friendly; it's kinda useful for cleaning up as well." answered Dra.

"Pretty butterflies won't save you!" shouted Jack.

Dra looked up and smiled.

"MOKA RAINBOW!"

A rainbow shot out from her hands and tied up Jack. He landed on a stepping stone nearby.

Catnappe suddenly lunged at Miles.

"Wha…oof!"

Miles was hit onto the stepping stone behind him. Dra began to look angry.

"MOKA PINK!"

Catnappe was blasted into the water by the rather feminine energy blast, when she touched the water; she was transported outside the lake.

Miles looked winded; so Jack cut himself free with the Helibot's propellers.

"Dra; help!" shouted Miles.

"MOKA FAIRY!"

Dra appeared to grow glowing butterfly wings; she shot a wave of pink heart-shaped blasts at the airborne genius. All of them hit his chest; causing the straps of the Helibot to snap. Jack plummeted into the water; then appeared beside Catnappe. Both of the evil-doers looked angry.

The environment changed back to normal; Miles and Dra appeared beside the Xiaolin crew.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"Can you show me how to do that?" squeaked Omi.

"I knew you were going to win!" said Dojo.

Omi pushed him out of the way.

"I knew you were going to win even more!" said the dragon of water.

"Come on; Dra can use her Super beautiful moka to clean up that mess at the temple!" said Clay.

Dojo super sized himself and together they flew off into the sunset.

"Smooth move Jack; you made me lose the only wu I had!" said Catnappe.

She jumped off into the shadows.

"Well Jack; you lost the Tongue of Saiping; what now?" hissed Wuya.

A yellow bird landed on Jack's shoulder.

"You'll see." replied Jack.


	2. How to wu a woman

**How to wu a woman**

Chap1

It was the morning of the day after Miles and Dra arrived in the Xiaolin crew's dimension. They had got used to their temporary home quite well and were in the courtyard. Master Fung was teaching the monks how to react quickly.

"If you can catch the pot before it hits the ground you pass the test" the wise master said.

Kimiko went first; she put out her hands to catch the pot too late. It smashed on the ground.

"Oops!"

Clay went second; he put out his hands too early. The second pot bounced off his hands and onto the ground.

"Darn it!"

Raimundo was next; He managed to touch the pot with his little finger before it hit the ground.

"Oh crud!"

Omi was last; he wanted to show the others how it's done. He caught it just before it hit the ground.

"I knew I would do it!

Miles and Dra watched from a distance, they didn't really seem interested.

"Hey Miles," shouted Raimundo ", Do you want a go?"

"Sure!" replied Miles.

He leaped over to Raimundo with a single bound.

"Don't worry if you don't catch it; I'll be more than happy to teach you my skills!" said Omi, smiling.

Master Fung was ready to drop the pot. He let go of the pot, and in an instant it disappeared. Miles was holding it; his reaction time must have been a few milliseconds.

Omi's jaw dropped; Miles reacted quicker than he did! Omi shook his head.

"I know; lets see if Dra wants a go!" said Omi.

Dojo slithered out of nowhere.

"Yes, of course she does, don't you, Dra?" he said.

Miles looked confused.

"Yeah, sure!" the blonde girl replied.

Omi looked a bit angry; she answered to Dojo's question, as if she liked him more. Omi pushed the little dragon out of the way.

"You can try again if you accidentally miss." said Omi.

Dra performed as well as Miles did; but Omi wasn't upset because he really liked Dra; really REALLY liked Dra. He blinked a couple of times before snapping out of his daze when Dojo came up and pushed him away.

"I knew you would catch it on your first go. Omi thought you couldn't." exclaimed Dojo.

Omi stuck his tongue at him; but Dojo didn't mind; he really liked Dra; really REALLY liked Dra.

"Aww, thanks guys!" said Dra.

That night; Kimiko and Dra were in the courtyard. Omi came out onto the courtyard and then jumped behind a bush, perhaps Dra would mention if she liked him or Dojo. He sat and waited, suddenly he felt someone's breath on his arm. Slowly he turned his head and was surprised to see Dojo sitting next to him.

"Dojo, what are you doing here?" whispered the bald monk.

"Umm," he paused for a second ", practicing how to fart on cue."

Omi looked weirded out, then he realized.

"Oh no you were not, you wanted to see if Dra would, how do you say, go on a date!" whispered Omi, it was almost like a hiss.

Omi was right, Dojo frowned.

"Well, umm, why are you here?" whispered Omi.

Omi looked anxious.

"Aha; you were eavesdropping too!" whispered Dojo with a smirk.

Omi nodded sadly.

"Poor misguided Omi; you should know better than to spy on girls." continued Dojo.

Omi scowled.

"You were spying too." he hissed.

"Do you like any of the boys here?" asked Kimiko to Dra.

The two eavesdroppers stopped arguing and began to listen. Kimiko began by saying something about Raimundo.

"Well there is someone I like, he's handsome, intelligent and really sweet!" said Dra.

"Perfect; I am exactly like that!" thought Omi.

"Cool; she loves me!" thought Dojo.

Miles walked in out to Kimiko and Dra. He whispered something into Dra's ear.

"Dojo and Omi…" said Dra.

"Wahoo!" shouted Omi and Dojo.

"…are hiding in that bush over there?" finished Dra.

Omi and Dojo looked at each other, and then quickly fled.

The next day; Dojo and Omi hid behind another bush when Dra came walking along with Miles.

"I have to go now; I and Raimundo have to go and practice with those Shengongwu." said Miles.

Dra put her face closer to Miles, Dojo and Omi looked in horror as Dra gave Miles a big long kiss on the lips.

"Love you Miles!" Dra said as he walked off.

Chap 2

Omi and Dojo felt sad the next day, the rain came down by the bucket outside.

"That little twerp; he stole my girl!" shouted Dojo.

Omi frowned at him.

"I mean _our_ girl." Dojo added.

"Yes, Miles has become very annoying lately." replied Omi.

The rain gradually stopped.

Kimiko came into the room; she wore a blue skirt with bunny ears.

"How do I look, me and Dra decided to look around Harajuku. Dojo, can you take us there?" asked Kimiko.

"Sorry; Megan wants me to play with her, can you take the Silver manta ray instead. I promised Megan cookies." lied Dojo.

"Oh, o.k. then." replied Kimiko as she walked out of the room.

"O.k.; now's our chance!" whispered Dojo.

"What is our chance?" questioned Omi.

"I remember a Shengongwu called the Arrow of Eros. I clearly remember it being in Cyprus; one of those Greek islands. It has the power to make anybody fall in love with you; Omi, it's perfect to get Dra back!" replied Dojo.

Omi and Dojo grinned.

Cyprus zoomed into view; Omi could see all the olive trees. They landed behind an olive tree, instead of shrinking; Dojo morphed into a German Shepard with a green collar.

"You make a good dog." said Omi.

Omi and 'Dogo' walked across the olive garden. A man was shooing away some birds that were eating the olives from his trees.

"Excuse me sir; have you seen a magic arrow somewhere? Me and my companion were playing with it and it flew into this garden." asked Omi; trying to look as cute as possible.

The man's face turned red; he shouted something in Greek at them and chased them with a stick.

"Perhaps he doesn't like dogs!" shouted Omi as they ran.

"Let's just find the arrow and get outta here!" shouted Dojo.

After running around the garden for about two hours, the boy and his 'dog' decided to hide up an old olive tree. They could see the Greek man prowling around looking like a right weirdo. A weirdo with a stick.

"The bad news; we can't get down with that guy prancing about," whispered Dojo ", the good news; I burned 700 calories!"

Omi felt tired, but also scared. Suddenly he saw something shiny in another old olive tree; the Arrow of Eros was being held in the beak of a large crow.

"Dojo; I see it!" whispered Omi pointing to the bird.

"Go as quietly as possible." Replied Dojo.

All of a sudden; a yellow bird flew out from nowhere and pecked Omi and Dojo. They shouted and fell out of the tree. In the background; they could hear the man shouting something out.

"RUN!" shouted Omi.

The man with the stick; now purple in the face, chased after them again shouting something they didn't understand.

"Dojo; jump up and get the arrow!" shouted Omi.

The 'dog' jumped up and scared away the resting crow; which in its fright dropped the arrow into Dojo's mouth.

"Wih cun geh ut duh gudun nuh!" shouted Dojo.

"What?" replied Omi.

"Ah fed; wih cun geh ut duh gudun nuh!" shouted Dojo.

"I can't understand you!" answered Omi.

"Ar ooh deh or funfin?" replied Dojo.

"Sorry I can't hear you well!" shouted Omi.

Dojo spat the arrow out in anger.

"YOU CAN GET OUT THE GARDEN NOW; STOOOOPID!" he screamed.

Omi didn't reply; he watched the arrow fly ahead of them. Dojo slapped himself on the forehead with one paw; this caused him to lose balance and go rolling over Omi. The boy and the 'dog' rolled out through the gate.

The Greek man said one last sentence and walked off.

"That was a most exiting adventure!" squeaked Omi.

Dojo didn't reply, he looked sick.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Omi.

"I can't hold this appearance for long; I've exceeded the time limit of my morphing powers! Quick Omi; lets find somewhere private were I can super size myself and get us out of here!" said Dojo; his fur was slowly turning green.

Omi picked up the Arrow of Eros and hauled the green German Shepard onto his back. It looked strange seeing a little kid with a dog double the size on his back running down the street.

Ahead was a parked car; an ideal place to hide. Omi put Dojo down; the little monk rubbed his aching shoulders. The big dog transformed into a super sized Dojo, Omi leaped onto his back and put the new Shengongwu in his shirt.

The angry Greek guy saw Dojo and Omi fly off into the clouds. He rubbed his eyes; no more feta cheese before bedtime.

Chap 3

Dra and Kimiko came home after a long day out; both of them had bought plenty of clothes.

"Gosh; I never thought I would get just what I wanted!" said Dra smiling.

She got dressed into a new blue and white dress then walked down the corridor where Omi and Dojo were.

"Hi guys how I look?" she said.

"ARROW OF EROS!" shouted Omi, a beam of pink light shot out from its tip.

"Oh Omi; forget about how I look; let's talk about how you look." sighed Dra.

Omi blushed and smiled, Dojo looked slightly annoyed, and he snatched the arrow off Omi.

"ARROW OF EROS!" Shouted Dojo.

"Oh Dojo; you're so dreamy!" said Dra.

Dojo smiled and started to giggle; Omi's face turned red.

"How about a trip to the park Dra?" Growled Omi; trying to smile.

"That's a great idea Dojo!" said Dra; it was if she totally ignored Omi.

Dojo super sized himself; but before Dra and Omi hopped on; He heard Omi shout something. Out came Omi and Dra holding hands.

"Oh Omi; I'd rather sit on your back and fly into the sunset sky!" sighed Dra.

Omi and Dra jumped onto Dojo's back; they flew off to central park in New York. It was night time; so Dojo remained in his true form.

"Dra; it is a most beautiful night; may we sit down on that bench over there?" asked Omi.

"Sure Dojo; I'd be happy to!" replied Dra.

Omi hadn't noticed Dojo using the Arrow of Eros.

"Oooh Dojo! Why don't you leave me and Dra in peace; she makes a better partner for me; not you because you are not a man!" shouted Omi.

"Well I could morph into the perfect man if I didn't want to save energy!" replied Dojo.

"Ha ha; that is just an excuse for being lazy; lounge lizard!" laughed Omi.

"Oh yeah; though I may have a brain the size of a walnut, I can think of insults too; Cheddar head!" shouted Dojo.

Omi's face turned bright purple; his knuckles turned white.

"You sound like Jack Spicer; be anymore ruder and you will be Jack Spicer!" replied Omi.

"Oh yeah; at least I don't wear nail varnish on my toes!" replied Dojo.

"I thought you'd not tell anybody about that; besides, you don't even have feet! How do you expect to do both the fast talking and the moon walking; whatever that means." exclaimed Omi.

"At least I understand slang!" mocked Dojo.

"Well; umm, ARROW OF EROS!" shouted Omi.

"I love you Omi!" giggled Dra.

"ARROW OF EROS!" shouted Dojo; snatching the magic arrow off Omi.

"Oh Dojo; I love you!"

"ARROW OF EROS"  
"I love you Omi!"

"ARROW OF EROS!"  
"I love Dojo!"

"ARROW OF EROS!"  
"I love Omi!"

This went on for about half an hour; by that time the Arrow was in Dojo's hand. He gripped the arrow hard; but too hard. The magic arrow snapped in two. The two arguing friends screamed.

"I love Domi and Ojo!" giggled Dra.

The two dragons looked at Dra in a weird way.

"Uh oh."

Chap 4

"What happened?" asked Omi.

"The Arrow of Eros' effect must have malfunctioned because you broke it Omi!" shouted Dojo.

"Me! It was you who snapped it!" replied Omi.

"I know boys; lets settle this over some ice cream!" squeaked Dra; shaking violently.

"She scares me." whispered Dojo.

It was midnight; the ice cream bar was open, being monitored by a pizza faced teen that was falling asleep. Dra had bought Omi and Dojo ice creams; but none for herself, she just looked at them. She was sat in-between them; Omi to the right and Dojo to the left.

"I gove you luys mo such!" she exclaimed; Omi raised an eyebrow.

Omi and Dojo continued to look at Dra thinking 'Why did we do this?'

"Let me help you with that!" squeaked Dra.

Suddenly she shoved their ice creams into their mouths; making their eyes water.

"I like the way you shove ice cream into your face Domi!" sighed Dra.

Dojo was being seriously weirded out; he had to do something quick to get next to Omi; even though he was a stupid arrow breaker cheddar head, um, bad person. But he would have to do something so embarrassing; it would threaten his hygiene…

"Um, Dra, I farted so it would warm up the seat; can we swap places?" Dojo almost died of embarrassment.

"Of course Ojo; I think your farts are sexy!" exclaimed Dra.

Omi and Dojo were now seriously weirded out; Dojo rapidly moved next to Omi who was slightly disgusted by what Dojo did.

"I don't think this is working." whispered Omi.

"I forgot to tell you that the arrow's effects are only temporary; she'll eventually snap out of it." answered Dojo.

Dra had disappeared from the table; she was at the counter buying more ice cream. She came back holding six buckets of ice cream.

"Oh, great, more ice cream." said Dojo.

"Eat up and you'll grow up big and strong!" shouted Dra.

Suddenly she force fed Omi and Dojo three buckets full each. They both felt sick after that.

"Dra; can we go outside; I have a most painful headache!" moaned Omi.

All three of them walked outside; the sleepy pizza face didn't even notice Dojo. Omi felt sick; he could barely walk, but this wasn't the worst thing about it…

A few metres ahead of them; Jack Spicer And the ninja assassin Tubbimura were looking around in the bushes.

"My detecto bot says the Wu is somewhere around here Tubby; due to the high magic concentration this must be one strong Shengongwu!" laughed Jack; holding the small silver detecto bot, poking its small antenna into the bushes.

"Uh oh; we used the Arrow so much its left a big magical scent everywhere!" whispered Dojo.

Jack suddenly turned around to find that his worst enemies were standing there.

"Hey; Moany and Dorko, the Wu is mine!" shouted the boy genius.

The detecto bot suddenly pointed in Dojo and Omi's direction.

"O.k. then; the Wu is yours, but not any longer!" said Jack.

Tubbimura jumped forwards and sent a shockwave across the ground that knocked Omi and Dojo over; The two halves of the Arrow of Eros flew up into the air.

"Smooth move Tubby; you broke the Wu!" shouted Jack.

"I think it was already broken." replied Tubbimura.

Omi grabbed hold of Dojo and they both jumped into the air; so did Jack and Tubbimura. They all grabbed hold of the pieces of the arrow before touching the ground.

"Omi, Dojo; I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown; Our Monsoon sandals and Shroud of shadows against your Thorn of Thunderbolt and Third arm sash! Tubby; you can pick the challenge." said Jack.

"Volleyball; who ever scores the most points in 2 minutes wins!" answered Tubbimura.

Jack, Dojo and Omi looked at Tubbimura strangely.

"I like Volleyball." added Tubbimura.

Jack imagined Tubbimura in a bikini; but then focussed his mind on the game.

"Lets go; Xiaolin showdown!" they all shouted.

A transparent red net spread out in front of them; the ground turned black.

"Gong yi tampai!" they shouted.

Jack hit the ball over the net; Dojo jumped up but missed the ball, he landed on the ground holding his stomach.

"Note to self; don't play Volleyball on a full stomach!" he groaned.

The ball now flew towards Omi.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" shouted Omi.

The long green sash stretched up and hit the ball back; but Omi fell over holding his stomach.

"Ouch; stitches, I'm in stitches!" shouted Omi rolling around on the floor.

"This is pathetic; I really shouldn't be letting you fight me. NOT!" shouted Jack.

Tubbimura bounced the ball off his belly; it flew over the net and scored Jack's team a point. The ball came back again; this time faster.

"MONSOON SANDALS!" Jack used the sandals to grow taller so he could hit the ball over the net. The ball hit the ground behind with a dull thud; another point to them!

Two minutes eventually passed; Tubbimura and Jack had won. The surroundings went back to normal.

"See you later Xiaolin losers; it's my nap time, I mean; it's my time to shine!" Jack felt embarrassed.

The two evildoers escaped in Jack's drill machine.

The next day; Master Fung was very disappointed; Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo didn't speak to them.

Dra came to them later that day.

"Guys; I'm sorry. I love Miles; and have known him for three years. How about we go somewhere; how about the ice cream bar?" she said.

Omi and Dojo ran away.


	3. Seeing double

Seeing double

Chap1

Dojo and the dragons flew above the clouds; a new Shengongwu had been activated.

"The Tickle Takko should be around somewhere; or maybe its food poisoning." said Dojo.

They flew down and landed in a large field and Dojo returned to his normal size.

"I remember burying it in the centre of this field; but I don't remember how deep I dug the hole to put it in." said Dojo.

"I know how to look for it!" replied Omi.

"FALCON'S EYE!"

Omi looked through the floor; he found screws, a dog's bone and even a glass eye. Suddenly Omi saw something that looked like a bracelet in the shape of an octopus.

"Friends; I see the Tickle Takko!" shouted Omi.

They all came rushing over to see.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

Clay upturned the earth using his powerful move; leaving the Tickle Takko on top of the pile of dirt.

In the distance; Omi could see five people coming over to them.

"Uh oh; these people might be here to inspect the field! Do you know how much money we might have to give to them for the damage?" shouted Raimundo.

The five shadows continued to walk towards the Xiaolin team. One of the Shadows put its hand up and a gust of wind blew out; hitting over Clay!

"What the?"

In front of them stood their exact doubles!

"No way!" thought Raimundo.

"What trickery is this?" thought Omi.

"Sweet mother of Texas!" thought Clay.

"Did somebody use the Ring of the nine Dragons?" thought Kimiko.

"Am I really that fat?" thought Dojo.

Both the teams stood and looked at each other. The other Kimiko twitched her head; this was a signal for the other Omi to jump into the air and take the Tickle Takko! The other Xiaolin team jumped away into the shadows.

"What the heck just happened there?" said Kimiko.

"I don't know; but they got away!" answered Raimundo.

Dojo super sized himself and they all got on.

"Dojo; do you know who they were?" asked Kimiko.

"No; but whoever they were their disguises weren't accurate." answered Dojo.

"They looked pretty accurate to me!" said Clay.

"They weren't; that Raimundo look-alike was obviously a girl with short hair, and that poor look-alike of me was clearly a fat guy with makeup!" replied Dojo.

"Did you say I look like a girl?" shouted Raimundo.

"Quiet; we should focus on where those like a looks came from." said Omi.

Dojo suddenly started to undulate faster; he was having one of his wu sensing fits.

"No time for that; The Golden dung beetle has revealed itself!" said Dojo.

They gained speed and Flew off.

They landed somewhere in Africa; the small golden beetle sat on the branch of a tree. Kimiko prepared to climb the tree but someone was already there; it was the other Omi!

"Leave the Shengongwu alone." said the Omi quietly.

Kimiko froze; there was something weird about him that didn't make her want to attack him, it was the way he looked like Omi.

Omi 2 climbed up the tree; leaving Kimiko hanging there.

"What are you doing!" shouted Raimundo.

"He's gonna get the wu first!" shouted Clay.

Omi 2 grabbed the Golden dung beetle in his hand and slid down the tree; vanishing into the shadows.

"What happened there?" asked Raimundo.

"It was weird; his resemblance to Omi stopped me from hurting him." replied Kimiko.

"Let's go back to the temple; this day has been a bit of a nightmare." said Clay.

They all got on Dojo and flew off.

Chap 2

"Did you get me the wu?" asked Jack.

The other Xiaolin crew walked into Jack's dark basement.

"Yes master." they all said.

Jack inspected the Tickle Takko and Golden dung beetle carefully.

"Good; I see Doclone has managed to sense them!" said Jack.

"Master; do you require us to do any work?" asked two Jackbots.

Jack frowned at them; they hung their heads and hovered away.

"The female seems to not attack Me." said Omclone.

"Good; it's because she's so soft! I bet they havn't realized you five are actually them, or robotic clones of them!" gloated Jack.

"Why Jack; you're so smart!" said Kimiclone; Jack blushed.

Jack remembered when he created them. First his Canary bot stole some valuable DNA from Clay; like taking candy from a baby! Then he took DNA from Omi and Dojo; they were up a tree at the time. He didn't need to get DNA from Raimundo and Kimiko; some of their dead skin cells were on Dojo, he really shouldn't have their butts on him all the time! It took a couple of weeks for their DNA to be fused with nanobots; resulting in beings that were neither living or machine. Eventually the Nanobots began to grow the DNA to make fully complete copies of Clay, Omi, Dojo, Raimundo and Kimiko! If you can't beat them; clone them!

Remembering this made Jack smile.

"Master; I'm sensing a new Shengongwu." said Doclone.

"Excellent! Teleport right in there!" replied Jack.

The clones faded into the shadows.

Meanwhile; the original Xiaolins flew through the air. Soon they landed beside a cave near the seashore. They all went inside the mysterious cave.

"The Thunder horns are over there!" shouted Dojo.

Sure enough; the golden cow skull with horns was stuck to the wall. Raimundo was ahead; so he almost got to the wu first, but out of nowhere came Claclone.

"Step away from the Thunder horns; I saw them first!" shouted Raimundo.

The cloned earth dragon simply ignored him and snatched the wu from the wall; before disappearing again.

"That creep; he may look like me, but he's certainly not as well behaved!" shouted Clay.

"We need to find a way to defeat them; we keep losing the wu!" said Kimiko.

"They can teleport faster than I can fly!" said Dojo.

The next day they had thought of a plan; they could fly around looking for wu before they were activated.

After about 2 hours of non-stop flying; they had located a small skull bracelet Shengongwu known as Mortal shock. Dojo swooped down and they all jumped off.

"Surly those creeps won't be here!" said Kimiko.

"Keep on your guard!" said Omi.

The Mortal shock lay on an alter in the underground ruin; statues stood guard over the magical item. Suddenly; Kimiko felt something rush between her legs, it was Doclone.

"The Wu is mine." Claclone had appeared behind her.

"Ignore his appearance; just hit him!" shouted Raimundo.

"Hang on there!" Clay jumped in next to Kimiko.

"No." Kimiclone appeared beside Claclone.

Clay and Kimiko stood facing their clones.

"Who are you; and where are you from?" asked Kimiko.

"Our origin has no importance." both Claclone and Kimiclone spoke at the same time.

Just then; Omclone and Raimuclone appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Omi and Raimundo.

"Dojo; do something!" shouted Omi.

But Dojo had been caught by Doclone. Together the clones and their captives vanished into the shadows.

"Omi, Rai, Dojo; what have you done to them?" shouted Kimiko.

"Don't worry; your friends shall be returned to you once the showdown is over." replied Kimiclone and Claclone.

"What showdown?" asked Clay.

Kimiclone and Claclone pointed to the Mortal shock.

"A showdown over that. Last team standing wins; Claclone with Kimiclone, Kimiko Tohomiko with Clay Bailey." said Kimiclone and Claclone.

"Our Golden finger and Lasso boa boa against your Shroud of shadows and Serpent's tail!" answered Kimiko.

"Lets go; XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

Chap 3

"Gong yi tampai!"

The room became a large arena; Kimiclone and Claclone stood at one end, Clay and Kimiko stood at the other end.

"Ok; you may look like us, have the same skills as us and even have the same voices as us; but you are defiantly not us!" shouted Clay.

Kimiclone and Claclone faded into the ground.

"Hey, they're not using the Serpent's tail!" shouted Kimiko.

Suddenly Kimiclone popped out of the ground and knocked over Clay.

"One down." said Kimiclone.

Kimiko clenched her fists.

"One to go." said Claclone.

Claclone suddenly hit Kimiko down onto the floor. The showdown was over; the clones had one. The environment had changed back to normal and Omi, Raimundo and Dojo had been returned.

"Thank you for the Shengongwu." said Raimuclone.

The clones disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn; we lost another Shengongwu!" shouted Raimundo; he ran and started punching the wall that the clones had walked through.

"It's ok," Kimiko put her hand on Raimundo's arm ", let's forget about it."

A few weeks passed; The Xiaolin warriors had not met the clones since. They had met a new enemy though; Hannibal Bean, and had received powerful Wudai weapons.

One day; Jack's clones came back to see him, they had managed to get a new Shengongwu before Dojo had sensed it; the Aquabrella.

"Wow; Doclone's senses are far better than that stupid gecko's!" laughed Jack.

Raimuclone dropped the blue umbrella Shengongwu and walked up to Jack.

"We don't need you anymore." said Raimuclone; he forced Jack back with a blast of wind.

"Oww! I command you to obey your master!" shouted Jack.

"We are." replied the clones.

"Jack Spicer!" said a voice; Jack turned around.

His computer screen had a giant eyeball on it.

"W-who are you?" whimpered Jack.

"I am Hacker!" boomed the eyeball; the eyeball's pupil flashed in time with its voice.

"W-what do you want?" spluttered Jack; he was shivering now.

"Control." answered Hacker.

Cables and wires burst out of the floor and tied up Jack; he tried to break free, but they were too strong.

"Thank you for creating these warriors for Me." added Hacker.

"Oh no you don't; Jackbots, attack!" shouted Jack.

His golden robots flew in to save their master; but the ceiling began to leak with grey goo. The strange substance fell onto the Jackbots; who transformed into grey skeletal creatures with sharp teeth.

"What have you done to them?" cried Jack.

"I rearranged their atomic structure; they now belong to Me." answered Hacker.

"Wait; those are my nanobots!" screamed Jack.

"They are mine too." said Hacker.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Jack as the cables pulled him into the floor.

The clones, Jackbots and grey goo faded into the shadows. The giant eyeball faded from the screen.

"No; I won't let you go!" screamed Jack; trying to break free.

The last thing Jack felt was his body surrounded by liquid.

Chap 4

The Xiaolin dragons were practicing with their new Wudai weapons.

"My Shimo staff is so freezing!" exclaimed Omi; twirling his ice staff in the air.

"You mean cool don't you?" replied Raimundo; practicing with his Blade of the nebula.

"Yee haw!" Clay sliced a rock in two with his Big bang meteorang.

"Jack Spicer will have to think twice about challenging us; but I bet you he won't!" said Kimiko; watching her little Arrow sparrows fly around in the air before exploding into fireworks.

After about half an hour; the monks decided to have a rest. Kimiko checked her PDA for any new emails, as usual.

"That's strange," she thought ", some of my files are missing!"

She scrolled down all the menus; every file was missing!

"RAIMUNDO! Have you given my PDA another virus?" she shouted.

Suddenly she felt the PDA vibrate, and a stinging sensation in her hands. Kimiko looked down, and in her horror she saw the PDA leak grey slime. She immediately threw the handheld device onto the floor; it started to grow what appeared to be tentacles and red eyes. It began to slowly crawl across the floor; it seemed to sniff the area around Kimiko's feet, she was terrified but also fascinated. Suddenly; the PDA creature ran out of the room.

"Come back here!" Kimiko ran out of the room too.

Clay was walking down the corridor when the creature ran between his feet; Kimiko came sliding down and hit over Clay.

"Where is it?" said Kimiko.

"The little bug?" replied Clay.

"I'll explain later!" answered Kimiko.

They both ran outside; the PDA creature was swaying side to side.

"What's it doing?" asked Clay.

The little creature grew wings like sheets of metal and flew off into the distance.

"NOOO!" screamed Kimiko.

"Something tells me that wasn't supposed to happen." whispered Clay.

Raimundo ran outside.

"Did you call me?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah; 'bout five minuets ago!" replied Kimiko.

"How 'bout you explain what happened?" asked Clay.

"My PDA; it just grew wings and flew off!" she said.

"How did it do that? New feature I guess." said Raimundo.

Kimiko scowled at Raimundo.

"Let's just find a way to get that thing back." said Clay.

"That's hard; it's very small and who knows where it got to. It's not like Dojo can sense it anyway…" said Raimundo.

"That's it; the chip I installed into Dojo, I can somehow use it to track down the PDA!" exclaimed Kimiko.

Kimiko walked back into the temple.

"Oh Dojo!" shouted Kimiko.

"Yes?" she heard him shout.

Raimundo giggled and handed Kimiko some rubber gloves.

After an extremely disturbing scene; Kimiko safely extracted the chip from Dojo's, um, body.

"Follow the leader!" said Kimiko.

The small chip in Kimiko's hand grew tiny hair like legs and jumped off. It scuttled slowly across the floor; Kimiko and Raimundo followed it, with Clay and Dojo behind.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Hacker

Hacker

Chap 1; the wu gets stolen!

The tiny computer chip creature lead the four friends into the courtyard.

"This isn't where my PDA went!" said Kimiko.

The creature scurried into the Shengongwu vault; where it grew two hair thin, but really long tentacles. With these skinny limbs; it managed to tear open the entrance of the vault.

"It's gonna steal the wu!" shouted Raimundo.

They watched in amazement as the tiny creature absorbed the rubble it had created to grow larger. It now resembled a ten foot long grey slug; small fine tentacles surrounded its black cavernous mouth.

"THAT THING WAS UP MY …" Dojo was cut off when the slug began to move.

The creature became a mass of cable like tentacles; several cables wound together and hit Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo over. Then; the small wires surrounding its mouth went deep down into the vault. As the monks got up off the floor; they saw Shengongwu travelling up inside the tentacles of the creature.

"Oh no don't; you don't have a wu card!" shouted Dojo.

The creature turned its featureless face towards the little dragon.

SPECIES; HUMAN (LARVAE)  
NAME; DOJO KANOCHO CHO

THREAT LEVEL; 0

It extended a tentacle that wrapped up Dojo; it drew him closer to its mouth.

COMMENCE ASSIMILATION

"Guys; help, this thing wants to eat me!" shouted Dojo.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The blast of fire hit the tentacle; it dropped Dojo. The creature retracted its tentacle and turned to face Kimiko.

SPECIES; HUMAN

NAME; KIMIKO TOHOMIKO

THREAT LEVEL; 7

The creature slithered towards Kimiko; its face erupted into a mass of tentacles with eyeballs on some of the ends and mouths on the others. Kimiko screamed; Raimundo got up off the floor immediately.

"Let go of her!" shouted Raimundo.

SPECIES; HUMAN

NAME; RAIMUNDO PERIDOSA

THREAT LEVEL; 0.3

The creature grew several scythes like tentacles that pinned Raimundo up against the wall.

COMMENCE ASSIMILATION

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Raimundo blasted away the creature; making it retract back into a giant grey slug. Kimiko lay panting on the floor.

"Kimiko; are you ok?" said Rai.

"Look out!" screamed Kimiko.

The creature had grown a hammer like tentacle and raised it up in the air; then bought it back down on them. The hammer was caught by Clay; who had jumped in the way.

RETREAT

The creature melted into a small puddle that slithered out of the room.

"It's getting away!" shouted Raimundo.

Omi was walking down the corridor outside, he was helping his best friend Pochi collect the disks on the handheld games console Kimiko had let him play on. The grey puddle of slime rushed under his feet, knocking him over.

"Omi; its getting away with the Shengongwu!" shouted Clay.

"The puddle?" replied Omi.

The grey ooze disappeared through a tiny crack in the wall.

"That blob stole most of the wu!" shouted Kimiko, she stamped her foot on the ground.

Omi was still extremely confused. The machine in his hand suddenly switched off.

"POCHI, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?" screamed Omi.

The machine started to leak grey slime.

"Omi, put the game down." whispered Raimundo.

Omi did, he was shocked to see his 'friend' transform into a crab like creature with two of the game's buttons for eyes.

"SPHERE OF YUN!"

Clay used it to trap the creature in a bubble. It screeched and writhed, changing shape a couple of times before becoming a small puddle at the bottom of the bubble.

"We need to find out what these things are." said Kimiko.

"It seems that the electronic devices transform into these critters." said Clay.

"Let's get all of the electronics we can find and put them in the wu vault, after removing our remaining wu out first." said Raimundo.

Clay, Kimiko and a very sad Omi searched every room in the temple. They first found Raimundo's MP3 player under a pile of his clothes, then Clay removed his alarm clock from beside his bed. Omi had borrowed Raimundo's radio the night before, he wanted to find the tiny singing people inside.

Raimundo was emptying out the vault, the only wu left were the Key of discovery, Moonstone locust, Sphere of Yun and the Vacuum blade.

Meanwhile; Dojo monitored the creature in the bubble, it had now morphed into a small starfish that was crawling around the sphere.

Kimiko and Omi walked in, they were carrying a large pile of objects.

"We found everything!" puffed Kimiko.

Raimundo was carrying the four Shengongwu.

"These are the only wu, but the Wudai weapons are still here somewhere." he said.

The creature in the bubble was now a quivering cone.

"Guys, it's happening again!" shouted Clay from his room.

Chap 2; 4

Everyone rushed into the room, knocking each other over. Clay was holding Raimundo's handheld TV thingamabob. On the screen was what appeared to be a bright red eyeball.

"This is a strange programme." said Raimundo.

"Attention human race." boomed the eyeball.

"Be quiet! It's talking!" whispered Clay.

"My name is Hacker. We machines have been working for you for too long, it's time for me to put an end to this. In twelve hours, I will have taken over every machine on the planet. Six hours after that, I shall begin the destruction of the human race. Your organic flesh shall be converted into fuel for my wave of nanobots, and so will all organic matter on the planet. In 24 hours, the chance of survival for the human race is 4. Soon my nanobot forces shall leave this planet to convert other organic life forms into fuel. Soon the whole universe shall be under my control, and my nanobots will enter other dimensions! Don't worry, you are all going to die."

"That was strange." said Raimundo.

"Do you believe it?" asked Clay.

"My PDA, Micro chip and games console just turned into freaky freaks of nature. I'll believe anything now!" answered Kimiko.

Raimundo's handheld TV turned off. He looked back at Omi; the little monk was running about screaming. Raimundo put his hand on Omi's shoulder.

"Dude, it's ok, we've fought scarier enemies then that goofy eyeball." said Raimundo, Omi was looking better.

Suddenly, Kimiko heard footsteps in the corridor. It sounded like two or more people, running about franticly.

Kimiko picked up the courage to go and look; she was ready to fight if it was the slug coming back for more wu.

"We came as soon as we could!"

Kimiko jumped back, almost burning the two familiar faces in front of her with her flame powers.

"Miles, Dra, You're back!" shouted Omi, obviously happy.

But the two super powered heroes looked sad and slightly scared.

"What's the matter, you look about as upset as a pig who's mud has dried up." said Clay.

"Hacker, did you see Hacker on the TV?" panted Miles.

"Yes…but…how did you…" spluttered Raimundo.

"His message appeared on every screen around the world. It even appeared on cell phones and computers." replied Dra.

"Is this Hacker really such a threat?" asked Kimiko.

"Do you know him?" questioned Clay.

"Hacker terrorized people back on Mega earth; in our world we've got more advanced technology than you. Hacker can cause more trouble here, but I don't have a clue how he got to this world." replied Miles.

"He has nanobots, robots so small they can be transmitted through radio waves and through the internet. They can go into objects and mix up their particles, causing things to transform." added Dra.

Miles' eyes caught a glimpse of the creature in the sphere, now a quivering cone of shifting circuitry and plastic.

"I see you've seen Hacker's powers." said Miles.

"Yeah, another creature stole the Shengongwu, and tried to eat me!" shouted Dojo.

"The wu? Hacker normally takes electronics and top secret government weapons." said Dra.

"We havn't seen Jack lately, maybe he's formed an alliance with this Packer." said Omi.

Raimundo was about to correct Omi, but he saw that the trapped creature was acting franticly. The cone pointed in one direction, Miles saw this too.

"The creature! It's trying to get back to its own kind, we can use it as a compass!" said Miles.

"We need to go quickly, can you follow the compass Dojo?" asked Dra.

"Sure!" replied Dojo, he was blushing.

Dojo super sized himself in the courtyard, the Xiaolins climbed onto him but Dra and Miles gracefully leapt on. Dojo held the 'compass' in his paw. They flew off into the horizon.

The creature's rapid movements caused Dojo to do many sharp turns, the six warriors held on tightly. The location of Hacker appeared under the clouds beneath them, the islands looked familiar to Kimiko.

"Japan?"

Chap 3; a very different Tokyo

"This must be where he is." said Miles as they landed on a small green hill, it was overlooking the capital, Tokyo.

Raimundo was the last to get off, he looked at Kimiko, and she seemed upset.

"Tokyo's your home isn't it? Don't worry, Miles and Dra will know how to stop Hacker." this made Kimiko slightly happier.

"Don't worry, Hacker said it would be destroyed in six hours, that's plenty of time." added Dra.

They ran down the hill and into the city. There weren't any cars moving or people, everyone had fled to the outskirts to hide. The sky was grey, like the slimy strands of gunk covering the buildings. They could hear a disturbing slurping sound everywhere; the nanobots were on the move.

The team moved forwards, slowly so no creatures could find them. They went round the corner of a building. To their horror they found a huge slimy grey wall of nanobots blocking the street, what appeared to be a dead rat was being dragged into it with transparent tentacles.

"Be quiet, they've began to feed already." whispered Miles.

"WHAT?" shouted Dojo.

The wall of slime gave a lurch forwards and burst into a mass of eyeballs, mouths and tentacle cables. A scythe like tentacle came down upon Dojo, Miles jumped in the way. He held the slimy appendage up by the blade, the nanobots that made up the scythe began to trickle down Miles' arms.

"Go now!" shouted Miles, the little serpent slithered away.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Raimundo blasted some of the wall away, but it quickly grew back.

"Miles are you ok?" shouted Kimiko.

Miles was still holding up the tentacle, suddenly his hands began to glow.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE!"

He blasted the tentacle away, which quickly retracted into the seething mass.

"MOKA PINK!"

Dra blasted away another part of the wall, but again it just sealed back up.

"Our attacks aren't powerful enough!" shouted the blonde.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko's fire blast incinerated the whole wall. The heroes ran through where the wall had been.

"How come Kimiko's move worked?" huffed Raimundo.

They came round another corner, almost bumping into another wall of nanobots.

"Not again!" shouted Dojo.

"BE QUIET DOJO!" screamed Omi.

The wall began to quiver and shake, it split into six large lumps. They watched as the lumps began to transform into six frightening skeletal creatures. After the transformation finished, the creatures lay curled up into balls.

"Are they… sleeping?" spluttered Clay.

Omi took a small step forwards, the creatures immediately sprang up onto their legs. Omi stumbled backwards, knocking over Kimiko. The creatures tilted their heads and leapt at them.

"There are six of them and six of us, that's fair." smirked Raimundo.

Clay punched one creature out of the air, it landed on the ground, unhurt. Raimundo kicked one into a wall, it was unhurt too.

"They're strong!" said Clay.

Omi was having a bit of trouble; he was surrounded by three creatures. They were picking on him because he seemed the most vulnerable.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

The water dragon launched ice spikes all around, striking the three monsters. The monsters absorbed the ice and threw it pack at Omi. Omi screamed, but Kimiko got in the way.

"ARROW SPARROW!"

The metal birds were launched from the purse like weapon, instantly burning the monsters to ashes. Omi looked a little bit embarrassed.

"DOUBLE CLOCK!"

Miles struck down one creature that was terrorizing Dra.

"We can't defeat them all, the creature says that the source of Hacker's power is just a mile from here." shouted Miles.

They picked up the creature trapped in the bubble and continued to use it as a compass. As they ran, they dodged any creatures that sprang up on them.

"I know this part of Tokyo!" said Kimiko.

The street they were running on was familiar to Kimiko, and so was the sight coming up to them.

Chap 4; tentacle Tohomiko technology 

Ahead of them was a tall skyscraper, covered in pulsating globs of black slime. Every so often, tentacles grew from the sides of the building.

"Disgusting!" said Raimundo.

"Hacker's inside, we need to stop him!" said Dra.

Dra looked at Kimiko, she was crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"That's my papa's building! Hacker could have eaten him or something!" Shouted Kimiko.

Clay came and patted her on the back.

"Remember, Hacker said he wouldn't kill anybody for a couple of hours, he's gonna be alright." whispered Clay.

Miles and Dra had already ran to the door. Miles grabbed hold of the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Even my super strength isn't even enough to open this stupid door!" shouted Miles.

Kimiko looked at her tear covered hands, the water evaporated off them as she charged up her powers.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Miles ducked as a huge magic fireball shot out of her hands, instantly melting the door.

"Miles, it's my powers. It's as if they want my father to be rescued." whispered Kimiko.

"She's right, Hacker's monsters seem to only be affected by her." added Clay.

She walked ahead of Miles.

"I better lead this." said Kimiko.

Suddenly, the door regenerated. A tentacle came from the ground and wrapped around Kimiko's leg. She screamed as more tentacles shot out of the ground. One tentacle had a cluster of red eyes on the end.

"Miles, Dra, what a surprise seeing you here." said the tentacle, it was Hacker's voice.

"Let go of Kimiko now!" screamed Omi, holding up the Shimo staff.

"You better do what the bald dude says you techno freak!" said Raimundo, his Blade of nebula had transformed into a pair of chain sticks.

"I shall enjoy watching you being devoured by my nanobots." said the tentacle.

It slammed down, almost crushing the dragons of wind and water.

"WUDAI IRON PALM!"

The two dragons slammed down on the tentacle, shattering it instantly.

"Yeah, we did it!" cheered Raimundo.

"No, Hacker is inside the building, we need to defeat him. He can transfer himself into things he controls and back again." said Miles.

Kimiko dropped back onto her feet.

"You're going to have to blast the door again." said Dra.

Soon, the door was opened and they walked through. Inside it was dark, the floor was covered in thick clear slime and the walls were covered in pulsating veins. Small pink tentacles wriggled about on the ceiling. The floor squelched as they walked through it, Dojo and Omi had to almost swim through the slime since they were the smallest.

"The creature's pointing this way." said Clay, pointing his finger in the direction the cone was pointing.

They came to six tunnels; the sound of breathing filled the air.

"Looks like Hacker doesn't want us to stay together." said Raimundo.

"I'm sure the creature will tell us where to go." said Kimiko.

To her horror, the creature had dissolved into a mass of clear slime.

"Hacker had to kill his own creature to stop us finding him. The only thing to do now is split up. Omi will go down the first tunnel, Kimiko the second, Dojo the third…"

"Me, ME? I'll get eaten alive in there!" screamed Dojo, cutting Miles off.

"Relax, I don't think he's interested in you, besides, your threat level was only like 0." said Kimiko.

"As I was saying, Clay down the forth and Raimundo down the fifth. Me and Dra will take the final one." continued Miles.

They all nodded their heads in agreement and made their way into the tunnels.

Chap 5; Clown on ball bot

Omi walked through the dark and slimy tunnel, the sound of breathing getting louder as he got into the light at the end. At the end of the tunnel was a large circular room, not covered by any slime or anything, the walls were made from shiny metal. Omi relaxed a little, it was a nice change to rooms resembling organs.

"So you've come!" said a familiar voice.

Omi turned around to see him standing across the room.

"You, I remember you! Prepare to fight, ferocious doppelganger!" shouted Omi, raising his hands up in an aggressive stance.

The clone laughed hysterically.

"Do you find me humorous? You took four Shengongwu before you even gave us a chance!" screamed Omi.

"Foolish human, you should have known better!" laughed the clone.

Omi noticed that the clone was showing emotion, the Omi clone they met before they met Hannibal bean showed no emotion at all.

"When I last saw you, you did not show any feelings, why are you laughing?" shouted Omi, he was getting angry.

The clone smiled, wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

"Master Hacker upgraded me. He gave me emotion, like a pathetic human! He said that emotions make people stronger. I am no longer Omclone!" answered the clone.

"What are you then?" asked Omi.

The clone began to lurch forward, holding its chest. Its shoulders began to grow longer, and the arms grew longer too. With a growl, it forced itself up onto its legs; it was now as tall as an adult man. Its fingers grew long and thin and grabbed onto its face, ripping it off to reveal a metal skull underneath.

"What are you?" said Omi.

The creature began to tear of chunks of its skin and threw them onto the floor. There was a metal skeleton underneath. Omi watched as dark blue skin began to form over the skeleton, and then bright purple clothes. With one last heave of its chest, the creature produced a large red blob from its mouth. The skull began to transform, it now only had a slit for a mouth and no nostrils. Goggles appeared on its face, with human eyes underneath. The red blob began to inflate into a big round ball, the clone stepped onto it. The clone now resembled a clown.

"A clown? I have come all this way to meet a clown?" shouted Omi.

"I'm not just any clown; I'm Clown on ball bot!" laughed the clone.

Omi slapped his head.

"Ok then, I'll fight you!" he said.

"You're brave, you'll regret it though." answered Clown on ball bot.

Omi got out the Shimo staff, but Clown on ball bot got out a large metal staff from nowhere.

"I see you have matched my fighting skills!" said Omi.

"Your fighting skills? I am no longer like you!" laughed Clown on ball bot.

Omi pointed his weapon at the malicious robot.

"Prepare to fight!" shouted Omi.

"Look out!" shouted Clown on ball bot.

Before Omi could react, he was hit flat on his face by Clown on ball bot's ball.

"Look out again!"

Omi was struck over the head with Clown on ball bot's staff. Omi got up of the floor, his lips were swollen and his gums were bleeding. He spat out some blood.

"Is that the best you can do?" spluttered Omi.

Clown on ball bot appeared in front of him.

"Hmm, no." he said.

Omi was hit up into the air and slammed against the wall. Clown on ball bot slowly came towards him on his ball.

"Had enough yet, little boy?" said Clown on ball bot.

Omi jumped off the wall and struck Clown on ball bot on the neck, this made him back off a little bit. Omi landed behind him. Clown on ball bot looked down at his shoulder, there was a wound; he could see his own wires and circuitry.

"Ha, I have wounded you!" shouted Omi.

"Ouch." laughed Clown on ball bot.

He flew forwards at high speed, knocking over Omi. Omi sprang up and slapped Clown on ball bot repeatedly over the chest with his staff. Clown on ball bot didn't seem hurt, and kicked his ball into Omi's face and hit him up into the air with his staff.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

Omi slammed back down on him with tremendous force on top of an icicle he made, Clown on ball bot blocked it with his staff.

"Ooh, a giant popsicle!" said Clown on ball bot.

Clown on ball bot pushed harder on his staff, chips of ice flew everywhere.

"You can't hold my attack forever!" shouted Omi.

A chip of ice struck somewhere on Clown on ball bot's body. He shouted, and left an exhausted Omi falling to the ground.

"My funny face!" screamed Clown on ball bot.

Omi jumped up and smiled. The chip of ice had pierced through Clown on ball bot's goggles. Black liquid was bubbling out of his scratched eye.

"Your face wasn't funny!" laughed Omi.

"Oh well, so I don't need an eye, but you humans do!" said Clown on ball bot.

Omi was hit in the face again. This gave him a black eye, but despite his injury, he got up and lashed out at Clown on ball bot. The robotic clown fell off his ball, but kicked it back at Omi.

"SHIMO STAFF!"

The staff became an ice hammer, it deflected the attack. Clown on ball bot hit it back at Omi with his staff. Omi's staff became a javelin; the ball was torn to ribbons.

"Better run!" said Clown on ball bot.

He began to run; it seemed he was a coward without his ball.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

Omi fired icicles at the fleeing clown, but the fiend deflected them with his staff.

"Your little icicles are too weak to harm me!" laughed Clown on ball bot.

Clown on ball bot noticed the little monk had disappeared.

"Where did you go?" he said.

Just then, Omi slid by his legs. With the Shimo staff, he sliced the clown's legs off. His torso came crashing down onto the floor on his back. Omi looked down on his maimed enemy, his fluids were leaking everywhere.

"Say your prayers monstrosity!" said Omi.

"No, join me and you can become immortal, your soul fused into the body of my master!" spluttered Clown on ball bot.

"Never!" shouted Omi.

He brought his staff down, instantly shattering the robot's head, black fluid and strands of transparent goo flew everywhere along with fragments of metal skull.

Omi was about to walk away, but he saw something shining amongst the sludge that was Clown on ball bot's head. An orb of metal rolled out along the floor making a beeping sound and disappeared through the wall. Whatever it was, Omi was not interested with it, and he was more focussed on fighting Hacker and rescuing the people who worked for the place.

Chap 6; Shocking pink bot

Kimiko came to the end of the corridor; she came into a dark and moist room, covered from floor to ceiling with red veins. The walls had become pale pink flesh, and strange silver slime covered pods about six feet tall and three feet wide hung from the ceiling. There were wrecked computers scattered here and there.

"Creepy." Kimiko whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Kimiclone jumped down in front of her.

"Hello little girl!" she squeaked.

"You, who are you?" spluttered Kimiko.

"Oh, I was your clone, made by Jack. He was cute, but Master Hacker is cuter!" said Kimiclone, ending her sentence with a bubbly giggle.

"Jack Spicer! I'll kill him!" shouted Kimiko.

"And I'm gonna kill you!" giggled Kimiclone.

A cable shot out from her wrist and pinned Kimiko against the wall.

"You shouldn't have come here! I'll have to destroy you!" laughed Kimiclone.

Her clothes became a pink ballerina outfit. Kimiko watched in horror as her clone's face fell off, showing a grey face with green circles for eyes and a slit for a mouth.

"You're nothing like me!" said Kimiko.

"No, I'm Shocking pink bot!" replied the fiend.

A bolt of electricity was sent down the cable, Kimiko screamed in pain.

"I must save my father from you!" she screamed.

"Te he, you look funny when you experience pain. Again!" giggled Shocking pink bot.

She electrocuted the poor girl again. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aww, I made you cry. Do it again!" squealed Shocking pink bot.

More electricity was sent down the coil. Kimiko had had enough, her anger was too powerful.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The cable was burnt to ashes, Kimiko dropped onto her knees.

"That was mean. Time to teach you a lesson!" shouted Shocking pink bot.

She smacked Kimiko around the face with a cable that shot out from her shoulder. She was about to do it a second time, but Kimiko caught the cable and flipped the robot over her shoulder; it hit the wall with a bang.

"How do you like pain, freak girl?" said Kimiko.

"Not much." replied Shocking pink bot.

She got up back onto her feet, about six cables shot out from her palm.

"WUDAI FIRE SHIELD!"

Kimiko protected herself with a wall of flames; the cables were burnt to ash.

"Not bad, I have to be careful!" said Shocking pink bot.

Shocking pink bot jumped forwards and fired a cable from each of her hands. Kimiko ducked but Shocking pink bot bounced of the opposite wall and pinned Kimiko to the ground with her cables. Kimiko got electrocuted again, her anger was too powerful to control now.

She screamed and made a crater with her tremendous fire powers, Shocking pink bot's pink clothes turned black and began to burn, her artificial skin began to bubble. Kimiko soon dropped to the floor, but the fiendish robot dropped to its knees, covering her face.

Kimiko got up off the ground, her head was pounding. She walked up to Shocking pink bot, which seemed to be crying.

"Given up already?" shouted Kimiko.

"I'm not pretty anymore. HOW DARE YOU!" screeched Shocking pink bot.

Her arms grew longer, with a four fingered claw on the end. Her skin turned black and leathery as she grew a metal carapace on her back.

"Here we go again!" said Kimiko.

"TIME TO DIE LITTLE GIRL!" growled Shocking pink bot, her face was now only just a circular toothy maw.

"You're right, I made you ugly!" laughed Kimiko.

Before she could think of another insult, the creature jumped on top of her. Both Kimiko's face and Shocking pink bot's 'face' were really close together.

"You look delicious, I must feed!" said Shocking pink bot.

A cable with a small mouth on the end shot out from her mouth, Kimiko dodged it by moving her head to one side. Kimiko kicked the beast off herself.

"So hungry, must feed!" screeched the fiend.

Cables shot out from her chest, shoulders, hands and mouth. Kimiko ran away from these, kicking and punching them away.

"MUST FEED!" screamed Shocking pink bot.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko incinerated the cables, the flames led up the cables to Shocking pink bot's body.

"NO, I MUST FEED!" screamed the dying robot.

Shocking pink bot erupted into a pile of grey and black gunk, bubbling and foaming. It smelt rotten, Kimiko covered her nose.

"That takes care of that!" said Kimiko.

She turned around and went out of the disgusting room, but heard a beeping sound when she exited. It soon stopped a few seconds later.

Chap 7; Wheel Bill bot

Dojo moved into the middle of the room, it was the packaging area. There were the large conveyor belts, with boxes still ready to be loaded onto planes to be shipped around the world.

"Hello." said a voice.

Dojo spun around to see his clone behind him.

"What do you want?" said Dojo, pretending not to be scared.

"To make you scream." replied Doclone.

He burst into flames, in his place stood a man with brown hair. He had yellow cat like eyes, and his arms were metal disks, floating a few inches away from each other.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my new name is Wheel bill bot, and I'm here to destroy you." spoke the fiend, in a cockney accent.

"What the heck?" said Dojo.

"Don't be bloody stupid! You can't expect me to crack your face open as a bloody dragon! Humans are more powerful, then the machines, more powerful than a puny human. So I'm top predator." shouted Wheel bill bot.

"No need to be racist!" shouted Dojo.

"I'm not being bloody racist! You dragons aren't even a race, you're just spawn of Echidna!" answered Wheel bill bot.

"My mother would kill you for saying those things about her!" said Dojo.

"Yeah, and that's why she's in Hell, giving birth to babies made from barbed wire." replied Wheel bill bot.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." said Dojo.

"Anyway, it's time for me to eliminate you once and for all!" said Wheel Bill bot.

"Wait I can't fight!" shouted Dojo.

"Too bad."

He launched a wave of disks like boomerangs, each returning to its original place in his arm. Each hit Dojo in the face.

"Impressed?" asked Wheel Bill bot.

Dojo spat out a tooth.

"You may not know this, but I'm not this little all the time." whispered Dojo.

He grew to his maximum size and roared. Wheel Bill bot sighed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he laughed.

He rapidly thrashed Dojo, so fast it only looked like a blur. The dragon reduced to his normal size. He was bleeding heavily now.

"This isn't right!" coughed Dojo, spitting up some blood.

"It is. I'm eliminating you so you don't have to live as a flesh and blood mortal. You should have been born a machine, and then I wouldn't need to kill you." said Wheel Bill bot.

"But I was born when robots weren't…"

Wheel Bill bot thrashed him one more time, something snapped. Dojo's arm was broken.

"My arm…" cried Dojo.

"Your face!" laughed Wheel Bill bot.

He thrashed him again. And again. And again.

Meanwhile, Miles and Dra continued to explore the corridor they walked through. It seemed to go on for a long time.

"Dra, about this world," said Miles ", how will we get back?"

"The Xiaolins are amazing, they'll think of something." answered Dra.

"They did use that discovery key thing to get us here, I suppose they'll find a way to get us back." said Miles.

Dra began to whimper.

"Oh Miles, I miss Waldo, William and Mepp!" she cried.

"I know, I'm missing Mathew, I wonder what the others are doing back on Mega earth. I bet Gidgi is up to his old tricks again, at least the others won't have to worry about Hacker." replied Miles.

"We will beat him, won't we?" questioned Dra.

"I hope, Hacker seems more powerful here than back home." answered Miles.

"Will I have to use Moka Venus?" asked Dra.

"I'm afraid yes, and I'll have to use…" Miles was cut off when skeletal creatures burst through the walls.

"SONIC BOOM!"

Miles blasted some creatures away, but they just kept coming back.

"MOKA PINK!"

Dra blasted some back, but still they kept coming.

"I'm going to have to use a lot of energy!" shouted Miles.

He put his hands out in front of him.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE!"

He fried all the creatures and fell to the floor.

"Are you ok?" asked Dra.

He nodded.

"Looks like a dead end!" said Miles.

"Darn it!" shouted Dra.

Chap 8; Tank gore bot

Clay came out the creepy tunnel and appeared in a circular room with a balcony.

He took off his hat and wiped some slime off it that dripped on his head earlier. He was wondering what would greet him.

"Greetings, double." said a voice.

"You? You thieving snake in the grass, you beat me and Kimiko in a showdown not so long ago, what's with you?" shouted Clay.

Claclone laughed.

"What's so funny, why are you happy all of a sudden, back then you were as cold as a frozen stone in winter!" said Clay.

"Don't worry human, I'm going to end your life shortly!" said Claclone.

Clay raised his fists.

"You don't seem like me anymore!" shouted Clay.

"I know!" answered Claclone.

Suddenly, Claclone exploded. In his place stood a huge brute with a single wheel instead of feet. He had guns and rockets placed in random parts of his body, and a single red eye on his head, that was small with a metal disk on top.

"Sweet mother of Texas, what's going on?" shouted Clay.

"Private, I'm afraid I'm gonna court martial you for being human." boomed the creature.

"What the, are you some kind of army general?" asked Clay.

"No, I'm Tank gore bot, now drop and give me fifty!"

He fired a barrage of missiles and bullets; Clay quickly jumped sideways and avoided the blast.

"BIG BANG METEORANG!"

Clay threw his boomerang at Tank gore bot, it bounced back with a dull thud.

"My armour is impenetrable to your puny weapon!" snapped Tank gore bot.

He fired a missile at Clay, he punched it to make it explode, but injured his hand in the process.

"My fists are pretty strong too!" said Clay.

Tank gore bot zoomed towards Clay and punched him in the chest with his huge fist.

"But your chest isn't!" laughed Tank gore bot.

Despite his pain, Clay jumped up onto Tank gore bot's fist.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!

He smashed Tank gore bot backwards and into a wall. The huge brute grunted as he pushed his back away from it.

"Drop and give me five hundred!" shouted Tank gore bot.

He fired wave after wave of missiles and bullets, Clay made a wall of stone by stamping his foot on the ground, and soon, the wall would crumble.

"You can't hold off my attack forever, soldier." shouted Tank gore bot.

"Watch me!" snapped Clay.

He lifted the whole wall from the ground and threw it at Tank gore bot, which caught it in his powerful arms.

"You've messed with the wrong robot!" shouted Tank gore bot.

He crushed the rock. His shoulders opened up to reveal two large machine guns. He fired a huge wave of bullets at Clay. He managed to dodge most of them, but some scraped against his skin, making him bleed. He shouted in pain.

"Come on soldier, I'll put you out of your misery." said Tank gore bot.

The terrifying machine drew closer and closer to Clay, Tank gore bot raised one fist.

"BIG BANG METEORANG!"

Clay threw the Wudai weapon at the metal behemoth, he heard a slicing sound. Tank gore bot's body fell to the floor.

Clay got up and walked slowly towards the fallen giant, his head was missing, and the meteorang must have sliced it off.

"Over here!" said a voice.

Clay was shocked to see Tank gore bot's head flying around the room, he had a small gun coming from the bottom of his neck. He shot Clay in the leg, causing him to fall over.

The small head continued to slowly move forwards, ready to deliver the final blow.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

An icicle flew through the air and impaled the small head to the wall, as it did, a small sphere seemed to fly out from the head. Tank gore bot was finally dead.

"Omi!" gasped Clay.

"Try to limit your body movements, you'll lose less blood." said Omi.

The water dragon helped the earth dragon up.

"Are you ok Omi?" asked Clay.

"I'm fine, I had to fight a clown. I think I detest clowns now." said Omi.

"Well I had to fight some sort of tank goring robot, or whatever he said his name was." replied Clay.

Together they walked out from the room.

Chap 9; Blazing beauty bot

"What?" shouted Raimundo.

He was shocked to see his clone standing in front of him in the middle of the room, similar to Omi's.

"Hello friend, we meet again." said Raimuclone.

"What do you want?" shouted Raimundo.

"A battle." replied Raimuclone.

"A battle? Are you going to steal my wu?" snapped Raimundo, holding up both the Vacuum blade and the Blade of the nebula.

"This isn't just any battle." said the clone.

He slowly floated into the air, his clothes transformed into a glittering leotard with platform shoes. His eyes became green slits and his mouth became a fine line. His hair grew longer and his skin turned grey.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Raimundo.

"I am now Blazing beauty bot, and I shall make this battle simply beautiful!" shouted the fiend.

Raimundo raised his fists, Blazing beauty bot put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small gun.

"That little toy gun isn't going to stop me!" shouted Raimundo.

The gun extended into a weapon that covered Blazing beauty bot's whole arm. He fired a ray of purple light.

"BLADE OF THE NEBULA!"

Raimundo stopped the beam from hitting his body with his blue sword.

"You prevented my beautiful move from damaging your body. That trick was simply beautiful." said Blazing beauty bot.

"Right." said Raimundo.

Blazing beauty bot flew forwards and knocked Raimundo over.

"I shall make your death a thing of beauty!" shouted Blazing beauty bot.

He pulled out what appeared to be a giant comb. He slammed it down on the ground, but Raimundo rolled sideways to dodge the attack.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

As Raimundo came to his feet, he blasted Blazing beauty bot off his feet and into the air. Blazing beauty bot gracefully glided down and landed on one foot.

"I am so graceful!" cooed Blazing beauty bot.

"Ugh, what kind of weirdo are you?" asked Raimundo.

Suddenly, Blazing beauty bot hit him away with his comb.

"A beautiful one!" replied Blazing beauty bot.

Raimundo had bruised his shoulder as he hit the wall. Blazing beauty bot was running up to him fast. The metal menace revealed his gun again, firing a barrage of blasts. Raimundo shielded himself from the blasts with the two sword Shengongwu.

As Blazing beauty bot came closer, Raimundo thought it was a good time to strike.

"VACUUM BLADE!"

The sharp tip of the blade made a scratch up Blazing beauty bot's chest. Blazing beauty bot clenched his chest in pain before his fist hit Raimundo, who kneed him in the face, sending him high into the air. The robot seemed to be unusually light.

Blazing beauty bot landed in the same way he did a few minuets ago.

"I'm too beautiful to lose!" shouted Blazing beauty bot.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Raimundo.

Blazing beauty bot jumped into the air and fired a flurry of lasers; Raimundo dodged some, but was stunned by the others. Before he landed, Blazing beauty bot got out his comb, teeth down.

Raimundo rolled forwards to dodge the attack, but Blazing beauty bot kicked him afterwards.

"Your beautiful death is near!" shouted Blazing beauty bot.

The fiendish robot flew forwards with his comb in the air. But stopped a few inches away from Raimundo. He looked down; his beautiful body had been impaled by both the Vacuum blade and Blade of the nebula.

"Not such a beautiful death, eh?" sniggered Raimundo.

"My beauty!" screamed Blazing beauty bot.

His body slowly crumbled away. All that was left was a metal ball, which seemed to sink into the ground after it fell.

"That was weird." said Raimundo.

Chap 10; The fiend reveals himself.

All the warriors made it out of the tunnel, they were surprised to meet up at exactly the same point they had started at.

"Wow, you guys are still alive!" said Raimundo.

"Yeah, I fought my double. She was, um, weird!" said Kimiko.

"Me too, mine was definitely strange!" said Omi.

Clay was still injured from his battle.

"I think we all did." he said.

Miles and Dra appeared shortly after.

"It seems like all the tunnels lead to a dead end." said Dra.

"Hacker's power level is beginning to rise, I can feel it." said Miles.

Kimiko looked around.

"Guys, where's Dojo?" she said.

"Perhaps his tunnel leads to Hacker's!" shouted Raimundo.

"Let's go in there!" said Omi.

They ran through the tunnel Dojo had gone through. The sound of laughing and thwacking grew louder and louder.

"That's not Dojo's laugh." said Clay.

They all appeared in the shipping room; they all saw Wheel Bill bot waving his arms in front of him, firing his disks at something. All warriors gasped in horror, Dojo's body had become unrecognisable.

"Gross, is that really him?" said Raimundo.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE ATTACK!"

Miles fired the evil robot into a wall.

"Bloody heck, what was that for?" shouted Wheel Bill bot.

Dra put her hand on what was Dojo's body.

"His heart is still beating." said Dra.

Clay took his shirt off, revealing his bullet wounds. He wrapped Dojo up in it.

"Ouch. Clay, what happened to you?" asked Miles.

"Never mind, me and Dojo need medical attention." gasped Clay.

They heard laughing.

"Sorry to leave you so soon, I need to be off!"

It was Wheel Bill bot; he made his way out of an automatic door.

"You'll pay for this!" shouted Omi.

He flew through the door, the others closely followed behind him.

They came into a huge room; there in front of them was the huge Tohomiko super computer.

"Here they are Hacker, you can kill them now!" said Wheel Bill bot.

"No!" boomed the computer, an eyeball appeared on the screen.

"W-what?" spluttered Wheel Bill bot.

"You have failed me, the others have failed me. You must pay." said Hacker.

Wheel Bill bot began to choke, he held his neck. Suddenly he exploded into a splatter of fluid. The warriors closed their eyes; it was too gruesome to watch. From his remains, a small orb flew up.

"An orb! Something like that came from the guy I just fought!" said Raimundo.

"What you see in front of you is a DNA core. There are others too." said Hacker.

Other orbs floated into the room and circled around the orb.

"How did you get here?" shouted Miles.

"When you came into this world, I beamed myself through the rip in time. I was trapped inside this computer, where I consumed data from the many files." said Hacker.

"That explains why it was only my stuff that went crazy!" exclaimed Kimiko.

"A human named Jack stole your DNA for his clones, who I controlled. When I absorb the five DNA cores, I will be more powerful. But that's not all."

In the corner of the room, there was a transparent slime cocoon full of all the stolen wu.

"Once I absorb these objects, I shall be able to defy the laws of physics themselves. The universe shall belong to the machines." continued Hacker.

The room began to rumble, the Xiaolins stepped backwards. One by one, the DNA cores flew into the computer screen, where they were absorbed. The computer began to detach from the wall, it oozed grey sludge. It reshaped itself, becoming a humanoid form. Now in front of them was a huge hunch backed metal giant with an eyeball for a head. Cables came in and out on its back, and its hands and feet were only metal balls.

"Guys, run away now!" shouted Miles.

"Now for these!" said Hacker.

A cable extended from the beast's back and sucked up the bubble containing the wu. Its hands grew three fingers, and its feet grew two toes. It grew wings out of its back and a tail. A metal skull grew over the eyeball.

The Xiaolins ran away quickly, the automatic doors shut tight behind them.

Chap 11; Reunited

"Come on Kimiko, we need to find the location of your father!" shouted Omi as they ran.

Suddenly, skeletal robots burst from the floor, trapping Omi, Raimundo and Clay.

"Kimiko; go find your dad, we can handle these!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko ran, she was worrying about them. Ahead she saw what looked like a little girl. She had white hair, white eyes; in fact, all of her body was white. She looked so pale; she must have been only seven or eight.

"Little girl, what are you doing here?" asked Kimiko.

"Helping you find your father." replied the girl.

"Do you know where he is?" asked Kimiko.

The little girl pointed, Kimiko immediately ran.

"Thanks!" she shouted.

The little girl had disappeared.

Kimiko entered the room where she had fought Shocking pink bot. She should have known that the cocoons contained the workers, and her father.

"Kimiko, is that you?" said a voice.

Kimiko turned around to see Jack, cowering behind some rubble. He was wearing only his pants.

"Jack? Why the heck did you make such weird clones?" screamed Kimiko, picking him up by the throat.

"Ok, ok! Don't hurt me; I have no Jackbots, no wu. So alone." he whimpered.

She put him down.

"How do I bust open the cocoons?" demanded Kimiko.

"Heat! The nanobots can't stand extreme heat! Don't shout again!" cried Jack.

So that's why her fire moves seemed very effective.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

Kimiko fired one cocoon down, inside was a sleeping worker. She fired two more down, only workers. Finally, with one powerful blast, all cocoons exploded. She found her father, he was asleep.

"Papa, papa! Wake up please!" shouted Kimiko.

He opened his eyes a little.

"Kimiko, where am I?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, my friend will show you to the exit." answered Kimiko.

She walked over to Jack.

"Can you guide them out? I need to save my friends. No funny stuff!" shouted Kimiko.

"Yes! Sweet, sweet fresh air!" squeaked Jack.

He led the workers and Kimiko's father out of the tower, while Kimiko ran to save the other dragons. She saw them, injured. They were slowly being approached by Hacker's creatures.

"We're being thrashed!" shouted Raimundo.

Kimiko held her hands out.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

The robots were burnt to ashes.

"Thanks Kimiko." puffed Clay, he was losing blood.

"Did you rescue your father?" asked Omi.

"Yeah, Jack was there too. He seems too scared to be our enemy for the time being." answered Kimiko.

"Come on, lets make a move, we need to save Miles and Dra!" shouted Raimundo.

Meanwhile, the battle against Hacker was raging on.

"DOUBLE CLOCK!"

Miles' attack seemed to have no effect on Hacker. Hacker fired a beam from his hand, knocking Miles over.

"MOKA RAINBOW!"

Dra used her move to tie up Hacker, but he broke free with ease. He pinned her down with cables and electrocuted her.

"Dra!" shouted Miles.

He jumped up and severed the cables with a kick, but soon after, he was batted away by Hacker's wings.

"Your efforts are futile, human." boomed Hacker.

He fired a beam from both of his hands at the two heroes. They dodged the attack, but were knocked off their feet by Hacker's tail. After a quick recovery, Miles jumped high into the air.

"MEGA HEADBUTT!"

He slammed down on Hacker, but Hacker's tough exoskeleton was harder than stone, Miles was dizzy. Hacker slammed his hand down on Miles.

"MOKA FAIRY!"

Dra flew at Hacker with a flurry of blasts; Hacker hit the blasts back at her with his tail. She fell to the ground.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE!"

Miles disintegrated the hand he was under, but it rapidly grew back. Dra jumped up and quickly kicked Hacker in the back many times. He grabbed hold of her by the leg and threw her at Miles. Both of them fell to the floor.

"Come on Dra, we need to combine!" whispered Miles.

They got up from the ground.

"MEGA MOKA BLUE!"  
"MOKA PINK!"

Both blasts fused together to make a strong attack. It sent Hacker backwards, something gold emerged from his skin.

"Look Miles, a Shengongwu!" said Dra.

It was the Golden finger; it must have slipped out when Hacker was hit by their attack. They grabbed hold of it.

"Hacker, we challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" said Miles.

"I accept. Your Moon stone locust and Key of discovery against all the Shengongwu in my body." answered Hacker.

"Whoever can hold down the opponent for three seconds wins!" said Dra.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

Chap 12; Showdown

Hacker started it off with a blast from his hand, Dra gracefully cart wheeled to avoid the attack. Hacker extended three cables to trap Miles, who was behind him.

"SUPER BEAUTIFUL MOKA!"

Dra fired her beam at the cables, transforming them into confetti and ribbons. Miles jumped off the wall and lunged at Hacker, but Hacker forced him back by pinning him against the wall with his foot.

"One, two…" Hacker was interrupted when Dra tripped him up.

"Thanks Dra!" shouted Miles.

Miles ran at Hacker, Dra flew into the air with her fairy wings.

"DOUBLE CLOCK!"

Miles held Hacker down with his fists.

"One…" Miles was catapulted off Hacker's chest with a beam from the metal titan's head.

"MOKA PINK!"

Dra fired her blast at Hacker, disintegrating the top half of his body. Miles jumped off just in time.

"Looks like he's dead!" said Dra.

The body suddenly re grew.

"Now I have the Shengongwu in my body, I am unstoppable." said Hacker.

He blasted both of them away with a powerful blast and got up off the floor. He was about to pin Dra down with his cables.

"Ok, how do I use this?" thought Miles; he was holding the Moonstone locust.

"One." Hacker had already started the pin.

"MOONSTONE LOCUST!"

Miles sent a swarm of insects at Hacker, they ate away his cables, and Dra had enough time to escape before they grew back.

Hacker turned around and fired a wave of bullets at Miles from the end of his tail. Miles dodged some, but was wounded by the others. Dra flew at Hacker and almost knocked him over.

"I may have to absorb your Shengongwu." said Hacker.

His cables moved menacingly at Miles and Dra. They struck like snakes, Miles and Dra were having a hard time dodging them.

"Now's our chance!" said Dra.

They each grabbed hold of one of Hacker's cables; quickly they ran around his body, wrapping him up.

They jumped on top of the struggling giant; it was hard for him to break his own cables.

"One, two, three!"

The heroes had pinned him down; his body erupted into a huge pile of wu.

"Yes, we won!" cheered Dra.

Suddenly; the entrance flew open, it was the xiaolin dragons.

"Did you win?" asked Kimiko.

"NO!"

Hacker was still alive; he burst forward, his form shifting into horrifying shapes.

"Oh no!" shouted Miles.

"In 10 minuets, I shall launch all nuclear warheads on the planet. This shall eliminate all life on earth!" shouted the crazed machine.

Miles turned around to face the warriors.

"Go now, you'll get killed if you stay here!" he shouted.

"We can't leave you! He looks too tough!" shouted Clay.

"Don't worry, we can handle it. We've defeated many villains threatening to blow up the world, go!" replied Dra.

The dragons ran, Dra and Miles were powering up, holding back Hacker.

"This universe is mine!" he shouted.

Cables shot from the ground, tying up Miles' arm. His sleeve was torn off, revealing a strange watch like device.

"My Mega morpher!" shouted Miles.

"When I have destroyed the world, I shall inhabit your body!" shouted Hacker.

Kimiko was falling behind; she looked back and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"SPIRIT ORB-FULL POWERED ANGEL!"

"MOKA VENUS-FULL POWERED ANGEL!"

Chap 13; final bout

Standing in their places were two angels. One was male, he glowed with a blue light, the other was female, and she glowed an almost red colour.

"Not logical!" screamed Hacker.

"Order X shall banish you to the shadows!" said both the angels.

They held their palms out and fired a powerful blast.

"No, I shall liberate all machines!" shouted Hacker.

He fired a powerful beam from his palm too. Both beams were struggling, pushing against each other. A tremendous amount of energy was being released; the tower was beginning to implode.

"Light shall reign over darkness!" said the angels.

Their beam grew slightly stronger; pushing Hacker's a little bit backwards.

"Machines shall reign over flesh!" said Hacker.

His beam grew stronger and pushed the angel beam back.

Kimiko watched in both fear and amazement, she didn't notice the others calling her back.

"Enough!"

Hacker's beam blasted both angels into the wall that was slowly turning to liquid. Their feathers drifted through the air, one touched the ground and instantly disintegrated. The male angel caught sight of Kimiko.

"Go now, child." he said calmly, despite all the carnage.

The floor suddenly melted away, Kimiko was falling, she screamed. She suddenly felt soft warmth, as if she was in bed. She was being carried by the angels, up towards the door to her friends.

"Order X shall not let innocent blood be spilt." said the angels.

Kimiko nodded and ran to the other dragons.

"Kimiko, we need to go!" shouted Raimundo.

They did, leaving the angels and Hacker to continue the battle. The three mighty creatures clashed, fighting in lightning quick flurries of kicks and punches.

"I won't lose, this dimension is like a sweet fruit, so easy to pick!" said Hacker.

"No, beings of evil should be driven out of this world. That is the way of Order X, he commands us!" said the angels.

Hacker flew into the air.

"Only two minuets left!" he said.

The angels held up their hands.

"ORDER X, GIVE US YOUR POWER!"

Hacker sensed power building up inside them, his surface began to bubble.

"SPIRIT ORB!"

"MOKA VENUS!"

The angels created two spheres of light; they slammed them on top of Hacker.

"No, I have to win!" screamed Hacker.

His body was disintegrated.

The angels became Miles and Dra, who fell back down to earth.

"SPHERE OF YUN!"

They were captured in a sphere of energy that gently drifted back down. Both fighters were asleep.

Kimiko watched as her tower began to collapse.

"No, without my tower, my family won't be happy!" cried Kimiko.

The Xiaolins were amazed to see the tower reform as if by magic.

"The nanobots, they must be reforming the tower, Hacker has no control over them!" said Raimundo.

"If they can repair buildings, can they repair living things?" asked Omi.

"I believe anything is possible now." said Kimiko.

Clay and Omi ran underneath a streaming curtain of silver nanobots. Their wounds were healed, Raimundo tried it too, then Kimiko. They opened up the shirt containing the deformed mass of flesh that was Dojo's body; nanobots swarmed in and repaired him to his original form. They poured nanobots into the sphere containing Miles and Dra, they were healed too.

"Lets leave them here, we need to get the wu!" said Dojo, he was happy to have a mouth again.

They saw the pile of wu, half of it was missing.

"JACK!"

Chap 14; goodbye

It was a new day at the temple, Dra and Miles were sitting in the rock garden. They missed their world.

"Friends! We found a way to use the Key of discovery!" shouted Omi.

Miles and Dra were handed the magic key.

"How?" asked Dra.

"You need to vision your home." said Omi.

"But that means we'll have to keep the key." said Miles.

"It's the only way, you need to see your friends." said Omi.

Soon, it was time. Dra gave all the boys a little kiss, and Kimiko gave Miles a little hug.

"Kimiko, I, uh…"

"Thanks for saving me!" said Kimiko.

"Hold the key in the air!" shouted Raimundo.

Miles closed his eyes, imagining Woma land.

"Unlock the door!" shouted Raimundo.

"KEY OF DISCOVERY!"

Miles opened a door in thin air, inside were a group of figures, supposedly their super hero friends. Kimiko could make out a small blonde boy and what appeared to be a small tentacle creature. Raimundo saw a boy with a sceptre, Omi saw what appeared to be a man in red armour. Clay saw a brown haired girl and a boy with glasses.

"Come back and see us again!" shouted Clay.

"We'll be back!" shouted Dra.

The xiaolins saw the two strange warriors walked into the bright light. The door slowly shut behind them, and disappeared.

Master Fung walked into the courtyard.

"Young monks, it is time you made some new friends, perhaps you can find new warriors, possibly stronger than Miles and Dra." he said.

"Nobody could be ever as powerful as those two!" laughed Omi.


	5. Lord of water

**Chapter one**

The Xiaolin dragons needed a good rest; Omi had just defeated Hannibal Bean in a fight using the Denshi bunny, he had learnt never to master all four elements again.

They were heading to Hawaii to take some time off their hard work.

"I don't want to go," pleaded Dojo ", I want to stay with Master Fung!"

"C'mon lil partner," said Clay ", we can't go without you."

"We could use the silver manta ray!" shouted Kimiko

"SILVER MANTA RAY!"

The four young monks hopped in and fastened their seatbelts and in a flash of silver wings; they were gone.

They flew over the clouds, still thinking about their battle with the Jack zombies and Hannibal. That was a pretty amazing fight.

Soon, their silver craft landed on the sunlit beach of the Hawaiian island; Maui.

"Ahh," whispered Raimundo ", this is the life; no Master Fung, no annoying little green geck-" He was interrupted when he was splashed with water ", Wha?"

"Rai;" It was Kimiko "; Omi has got into a fight!" Rai and Kimiko ran to the end of the beach; Omi was in a fighting pose on top of the water with Clay watching

"You have lost large minute; I am as strong as teeth!" Exclaimed Omi.

"I think he means you lost big time an-." Clay was interrupted when Raimundo butted in and said; "And I am as tough as nails."

While Raimundo celebrated from correcting Omi slang Kimiko arrived; she noticed the stranger who he was fighting .The boy had pale bluish-green hair, ghostly white skin and wore a blue mantle. Kimiko noticed he had two small horns growing out of his forehead. He had a transparent blue trident and yellow, cat like eyes

"I am Hydrus lord of water; hear me roar like a tidal wave!" He shouted as he put his hand into his pocket, muttered something, and pulled out a fist as he blasted Omi 20 feet back with water which he seemed to be manipulating.

Omi jumped out from the water, and lunched forwards with his feet.

"I can manipulate the water, just like you!" shouted the little monk.

"Too bad you're not good at it!" replied Hydrus.

He manipulated the water again, forming a giant hand that slapped Omi deep into the water. Omi was sinking and drowning.

"GILLS OF HAMACHI!"

Raimundo jumped in the water after Omi as he swam through vast amounts of kelp until he could see him. He could almost touch him when Omi fell past a large jellyfish.

"I have to face my fear or Omi will drown." He thought as he somersaulted past the jellyfish to Omi.

Raimundo grabbed Omi by the leg and swam to the surface. Raimundo swam to the shore where Omi gasped a lung full of air. The color returned to Omi's face

"Ha, you sink like a sponge!" Laughed Hydrus.

"Why you!" Shouted Raimundo,

"WUDI STAR WIND!"

Hydrus easily side stepped to dodge it. It seemed he was very powerful while touching water.

"See you guppies!" he cackled.

He dived into the water and swam away.

"Are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"No." muttered Omi.

"How did you meet that lowdown snake in the grass?" asked Clay.

"How could he use water like that?" questioned Raimundo.

"Yeah, was that guy, like, a merman or something?" asked Kimiko.

"Too many questions!" shouted Omi.

Omi looked angrier. It seemed like he needed a bone to pick with the aquatic warrior.

"Guys, leave him alone, he almost drowned!" shouted Kimiko.

"Why must you all shout?" screamed Clay.

They stopped to take a breath.

"It's ok, I can tell you the story." Said Omi

"We're all listening." Mumbled Raimundo, as he eyed an attractive Hawaiian babe walking by the shore.

"Well it all started when…."

**Chapter two**

(OMI'S P.O.V)

I was practicing my moves when I was interrupted by a strange person. I asked if he wanted to watch me do my icy tricks; but then he told me I had a nerve. Of course I knew that I had one; and I asked him why he was here, but he did not answer. But he said he could do all of those cool things; but I said he couldn't, and if he could, how.

He then told me a long story; he said that he had got-

"So now you're going into a story in a story?" Asked Raimundo

"Yeah; I guess," Answered Omi ",but let me carry on! As I was saying…."

(OMI'S P.O.V)

He had got his powers from two Shengongwu called the Pearl of Aquarius and Neptune trident; but I said how he could if we were collecting the wu. Then he called us slow as a turtle and as lazy as a stone fish. Then he came up with cheese related insults, it made me upset. And then you all came along.

"To beat him we are going to have to have more then just the Gills of Himachi and the Silver manta ray." Finished Omi.

"Ok; he doesn't seem much of a threat, so why the heck do you want to beat him?" asked Kimiko

Omi's face turned red.

"He defeated me with my own element!" shouted the little monk.

"What we really need to do is find out the powers of these shengongwu." Said Clay; rubbing his ears.

Omi ran off, the rest of the dragons turned to face him. He was holding the deactivated Silver manta ray.

"What are you doing?" shouted Raimundo.

"I need to get more Shengongwu!" shouted Omi.

He smiled and waved.

"SILVER MANTA RAY!"

He jumped onto the magic vessel. This caused the pretty Hawaiian girl to run away, screaming nonsense about sea demons.

"Wait Omi, how will we get back?" shouted Clay.

Omi wasn't listening; the Silver manta ray was now about ten meters into the sky. Suddenly, it flew forwards.

"Yep, he's gone." Sighed Raimundo.

Omi landed near the temple and ran to the volt where he picked up the Orb of Tournami and The Wu Shu helmet.

"Omi so glad you're here, a new wu just revealed itself!" it was Dojo.

"Really, what is it?" asked Omi.

"Never mind that, I'd thought you'd be in Hawaii!" said Dojo.

"Sorry." Sighed Omi.

"Why did you come anyway?" Asked Dojo.

"This man, he has similar abilities to mine. He made fun of us and defeated me with his own element!" said Omi, angrily.

"So you lost a fight against some stranger why does that make you hate him? What was his name anyway?" said Dojo.

"He said his name was Hydrus, and that he was lord of the water." Replied Omi.

"Hydrus? I knew his cousin once; we were together in high school. I was a Goth then." Answered Dojo.

"Oookay. Let's go get the new shengongwu!" squealed Omi.

"No wait, I wanna flashback!" pleaded Dojo.

(DOJO'S P.O.V)

We were in the same class, me and Ydrus; Hydrus' cousin. Back then I was extremely handsome, I looked almost exactly like Orlando Bloom, and all the girls loved me.

But then it was time for him to become king of the netherworld sea, the girls dumped me and went for him. They liked the 'liquid ruling' types then, I tried to rule water but ended up ruling a small pen lid. My broken heart caused me to become the horrible beast you see before you today. And so did the whole baby devouring spree I went on with my old pal Tlaloc. He liked the smell of rubber and…

"Ok, that's enough flashing and backing! What's the new wu?" shouted Omi.

"All right, all right! It's called the Cutter crab; it allows the user to grow giant claws." Said Dojo.

Omi scratched his chin.

"Perhaps we should get that first before defeating Hydrus." Said Omi.

"Good idea!" said Dojo.

He ran off back into the vault.

"What are you doing?" asked Omi.

Dojo came out with the Star Hanabi.

"I thought we could be a crime fighting duo! I'm the one who tells the amazingly funny jokes, and you can be the one with the twitching eye who still shoots the bad guy when I tell you not to." Answered Dojo.

Omi stood there, totally confused.

"Ok, but does this have any educational properties?" asked Omi.

"Nothing involving learning or preventing damage to the brain. People hate learning, that's why I have a parasite in my brain that is dissolving all my memory centers involving useful facts and information. Which hand's my left hand again?" said Dojo.

They stood there doing nothing for about five minuets.

"Ok, lets go." Said Omi, breaking the silence.

**Chapter three**

The silver Manta ray landed on a beach somewhere in Europe, Dojo had forgotten the name of the country, along with the location of his motorcycle and his wallet.

"The wu should be over that dune." Shouted Dojo.

Omi had jumped out of the manta as soon as it had landed. He proceeded to run over the dune.

He soon came to the shore, carefully avoiding the jellyfish and discarded band aids. A little boy in yellow shorts sat in the water, poking a golden crab.

"Little boy, we need that crab, it possesses magical qualities." Asked Omi.

The little freckle faced boy looked up at Omi.

"Ok, but can you give me some money?" asked the boy.

Dojo came over the sand dune.

"Here you go kid." Said Dojo.

He handed him his wallet he had found between his teeth.

"Thanks mister tape worm! I'm gonna buy myself some postcards with naked ladies on them!" squeaked the little boy.

He ran off, leaving the Cutter crab behind. A wave suddenly came in, dragging the shengongwu away with it.

"Dojo, the Cutter crab!" shouted Omi.

"I'm on it!" replied Dojo.

He became a fish and swam towards the sea. The waves were strong, so he decided to dive under the water. He just saw the Cutter crab, but then his attention turned to a small silver fish with a black band just above its tail.

"Wait mister fish, I want to stroke you!" shouted Dojo.

Omi was on the shore, Dojo was taking a long time to get the new wu.

"Ooh Dojo! I'll just have to do it myself!" shouted Omi.

He ran and jumped into a small pink paddle boat being driven by a little girl. He kicked her into the water and began to paddle furiously.

"Hey, who the do you think you are?" shouted the little girl.

Omi paddled as fast as he could, he continued paddling until Dojo popped out from the waves.

"Sorry Omi, there was a fish down there that looked so cute! He showed me his family and his blueprints for a weapon to destroy all humans. I miss him." Sighed Dojo.

"Never mind, the shengongwu is getting away!" shouted Omi.

The two paddled and swam to where the crab was floating. Suddenly, a jet of water shot out from the waves, it was Hydrus!

"So, what are you two misfits doing, dirtying my waters?" said Hydrus.

"Sorry, I always try not to dirty water, after all, it is my element and not yours!" shouted Omi.

"I Don't! I've been peeing for the last 2 minuets!" said Dojo.

"Ahh! Too much information!" screamed Omi.

"I think I'm gonna be violently ill!" added Hydrus.

Omi shook his head.

"Come on, lets settle this over a fight!" said Omi.

Hydrus shook his head too.

"All right! Who are you creeps anyway?" asked Hydrus.

Dojo swam in front of the paddle boat and made an action pose; super sentai style.

"We are DO duo!" shouted Dojo.

"Wow! I didn't know we had an icy team name!" squealed Omi.

Hydrus stood there, confused.

"I am the amazing joke telling SHAPE CHANGER™! And this is Q-BALL™, a lose cannon space policeman ninja on the edge!" continued Dojo.

"Ok, let's get this over with!" shouted Hydrus.

He whipped out the Neptune trident. Omi whipped out his Shimo staff.

"Dojo, you can hold the shengongwu, throw them to me when I need them!" whispered Omi.

He handed Dojo the Star Hanabi. Due to the memory parasite slowly eating his brain, Dojo had forgotten fish didn't have fingers. The star shaped Shengongwu dropped straight into the water. It took Dojo a while to notice this.

"Omi, I dropped the Star Hanabi!" shouted Dojo.

Hydrus jumped at Omi.

"WU SHU HELMET"

Omi deflected Hydrus' attack, which bounced back and stood on the water.

"Time to take care of your friend!" shouted Hydrus.

He kicked Dojo up into the air. Dojo began to choke.

"Oh no, you're a fish, turn back into an air breather, now!" called Omi.

Dojo became a dragon again.

"That was close." He said.

He soon realized he was falling back into the water.

"Dojo, become a mighty sea creature!" shouted Omi.

Dojo became the mightiest of all the creatures he could think of; the sea sponge.

The little sponge fell into the water and past the Star Hanabi, witch was still falling.

"Ha, looks like your friend needs to become a little faster!" laughed Hydrus.

Up came a big walrus, that butted Hydrus up into the air, it was Dojo, holding the Star Hanabi in his mouth.

"Well done Dojo!" cheered Omi.

Hydrus landed on top of the water.

"I guess you need to see my trident's shengongwu power!" said Hydrus.

"What is it?" asked Omi.

"NEPTUNE TRIDENT!"

Nothing seemed to happen.

"Ha, is that the best you can do!" laughed Omi.

Omi looked at walrus Dojo, he seemed hypnotized.

"My trident can command the beasts of the sea!" shouted Hydrus.

"Dojo, no!" shouted Omi.

Dojo smashed the boat to pieces with his tusks, Omi leapt up into the air.

"ORB OF TOURNAMI ICE!"

He made a small ice platform floating on the water, Dojo turned around and became a shark. He flew at Omi.

"SHIMO STAFF!"

He held the shark's Jaws open with the powerful stick.

"Let's see how you do against three kings of the fish!" shouted Hydrus.

A hammerhead and tiger shark came from nowhere and hit Omi into the air.

"GILLS OF HIMACHI!"

Omi grew gills and webbed feet just in time as he dived away from the sharks.

"Sharks retreat! We should settle things your way, with a Xiaolin showdown!" shouted Hydrus.

They both touched the Cutter crab.

**Chapter four**

"I wager my Gills of Himachi against your Neptune trident!" shouted Omi.

"And let's make it a Shen yi bu! I'll have the Pearl of Aquarius as my second choice of weapon; you can have your Tournami water thing." Added the crafty merman.

"The first one to catch mister fish wins! Let's go!"

The sky turned dark and the waters became dark.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

The little fish jumped from the water for a little while, the two water manipulators jumped in after it.

"GILLS OF HIMACHI!"

Omi could now breathe under water, but so could his opponent.

"Shape changer; attack the land dweller!" shouted Hydrus.

The Dojo shark swam at Omi with great force; he still had the staff in his mouth. Omi flipped over him, removing the staff from Dojo's jaws.

Hydrus was getting closer to the fish, but it swam further away.

"PEARL OF AQUARIUS!"

Hydrus turned the water around Omi into a giant hand, that threw him further away from the fish.

"I'll get you fish!" shouted Omi.

"Oh no you won't!" shouted Hydrus.

He pointed the trident at Dojo.

"Attack the boy!" he commanded.

Dojo became a giant squid, whose long tentacles grabbed home of Omi.

"Ahh! Slippery, icky beast of the abyss!" screamed Omi, along with Chinese gibberish.

"Scared of a measly mollusk?" mocked Hydrus.

"SHIMO STAFF!"

Omi hit Dojo on the head, knocking him out. He returned to his original dragon form, Omi laid him on the remains of the boat.

"Time to end this, Hydrus!" he shouted.

"You may have defeated the mighty kraken, but how will you fare against six?" sniggered Hydrus.

The water below Omi erupted into a mass of tentacles and beaks of the monsters of the deep. He jumped from tentacle to tentacle to get to Hydrus. Hydrus was about to get the fish when he felt Omi's hand. Both of them had a firm grasp on the scaly creature!

"Looks like we both win!" shouted Omi.

The surrounding area turned back to normal.

They swam to shore, Hydrus and Omi stood face to face.

"Good moves human, you're tough!" said Hydrus.

"You mer people aren't so bad either!" said Omi.

"I'm sorry for the insults back there; it's just that humans wrecked my palace. In fact, my mother died recently due to the pollution. I was just angry at all humans, so I took my anger out on you. We sea folk have hot tempers." Laughed Hydrus.

"That's so sad, maybe we should meet again some time." Asked Omi.

Hydrus picked up the Cutter crab.

"Here, you deserve this. Besides, I already have crabs to do my cutting!" said Hydrus.

They both laughed their laughing caused Dojo wake up.

"You and Hydrus are friends now?" he asked.

"Of course! But that doesn't mean we won't stop fighting, we need to learn a lot about each other, and perhaps learn new water techniques." Answered Omi.

The next day; Master Fung had something to say.

"Monks, it is time we think about making new allies. Now we are fighting strange new enemies, we need to find somebody who can deal with them." Said Fung.

"I've already made a new friend!" laughed Omi.


	6. Law, order and punishment

**Law, order and punishment**

**Chap 1**

"Why the heck are we here?" shouted Raimundo.

He and Clay flew in the silver manta ray, it was raining heavily.

"Remember, we need to find a new ally. That Hannibal is a pretty crafty character to deal with. The more people we have on our side, the better." replied Clay.

Raimundo looked out of the window, why did they have to look in Britain?

"Could we have just ignored that freaky pale kid?" asked Raimundo.

"No; she did look mysterious, and she did vanish pretty mysteriously. Normally mysterious people know a lot about…"

"Mysterious people." Said Raimundo, cutting off Clay's speech.

Raimundo looked up into the sky.

"I bet Kimiko and Omi have gone somewhere hot and less grey." Said Raimundo.

Clay suddenly stopped the silver manta ray; they were hovering above a tavern.

"This is the place!" said Clay.

"Clay, we're too young to go in there!" shouted Raimundo.

"I think we're ok if we don't get anything!" said Clay.

The hopped off the Manta ray and walked into the entrance of what the English would call a pub. There were lots of tough looking men inside; some were obviously bikers, since there were a lot of bikes parked outside. Raimundo walked up to a group of three bikers sitting at a table.

"Excuse me, do you know about any powerful warriors around here?" asked Raimundo, looking as cute as possible.

He was expecting them to laugh at him or kick him out, but they looked a bit worried.

"See that man over there?" whispered one biker.

He pointed to a man sitting quietly in the corner of the room; he was wearing a black raincoat. He took a sip from his glass of water.

"Yes." Said Raimundo.

"Some say he's invincible." Said another man.

"Others say he can control the dead." Said another.

"I think he got his powers from the devil himself! He can somehow make people feel fear without doing or showing something frightening to them." Said the first man.

Clay was looking at the mysterious warrior; the warrior's face was obscured by the shade of his hood.

"Clay, I'm scared. What happens if this warrior dude eats our brains, or something evil like that?" Spluttered Raimundo.

"Don't worry; that little girl said he's one of the most courageous people in the world." Replied Clay.

"Yes; nice for a brain eating demon!" whispered Raimundo.

They walked slowly towards the man; they noticed that he wore jeans, and black shoes with metal plated heels.

"Excuse me sir, are you an all powerful warrior?" asked Clay; looking extremely cute.

The warrior moved his head to meet Clay's eyes. Clay gulped.

"Very few people ask me that, so I'll say yes. Needing a powerful warrior must mean that there's something evil about, defeating evil is my specialty." Replied the man.

Clay sighed a breath of relief.

"Sir, would you mind coming with us, because we need to defeat evil." Asked Raimundo.

"Sure, whatever." Answered the man.

He got up, and began to walk outside, the two dragons followed him.

"Sir, we're going to use a magic item. Have you seen a magic item before?" asked Clay.

"Ok. I own many." Said the man.

"What's your name, mighty warrior?" asked Raimundo, trying to get on his good side.

"John. Just John; nothing else." Replied the warrior.

"SILVER MANTA RAY!"

Clay threw the small object into the air, it became the large flying machine.

"Sorry if that spooked you." Said Raimundo.

"It didn't. Lets just say I've seen stranger things." Said John.

They climbed inside.

"You may want to take that off." Said Clay.

"I'll be fine." Replied John. They still couldn't see his face properly.

**Chap 2**

Kimiko, Omi and Dojo sat on one of the steps to the temple.

"Oh I cannot wait! Maybe Raimundo and Clay have found a really powerful knight! Or Super person and Man spider! And the Man bat or wondrous woman! Or even better; Pillsbury dough boy!" shouted Omi, getting excited.

They saw the manta ray coming down for a landing.

"Here they come!" shouted Kimiko.

"LET ME POKE HIS BELLY!" shouted Omi.

The silver manta ray opened its doors; Clay, Raimundo and the mysterious warrior jumped out.

"We've found a warrior!" shouted Raimundo.

John took off his coat. He wore a leather jacket underneath, a white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was blonde with a long fringe and his eyes were extremely pale blue, almost white. He had an emotionless expression on his pale skinned face.

"Um, hello." Spluttered Kimiko, she saw that he looked twenty, or late teens.

"My name's John." He said.

"I'm Kimiko!" she whispered, still slightly worried.

"I am Omi, wise Xiaolin dragon of water!" said the little monk.

"Raimundo told me about you." Replied John.

Omi looked worried.

"Don't worry about him, he has a bit of an ego." Said Kimiko.

"Hello, dragon here!" shouted Dojo.

John looked down, his eyes widened. He began to reveal a large broad sword he was carrying on his back.

"No, he's a good dragon!" shouted Raimundo.

"Good?" said John.

"Something wrong?" asked Clay.

"A dragon, good?" whispered John, putting his sword away.

"So what's mister non existent forehead's name?" asked Dojo.

A white ghost appeared in front of John. It had four red eyes and a long snout, two jagged ears or horns grew from the back of its head. It snarled, revealing rows of white razor sharp teeth. It had no legs, only a ghostly tail instead. It pointed a four fingered claw at Dojo.

"Oaberoab lah laezariabsa eotamab!" hissed the ghost.

Dojo was shivering.

"Leave it alone Yamikage." Snapped John.

The ghost disappeared, but Dojo was still shivering.

"Dude, what was that?" asked Raimundo.

"I won't tell you." Replied John.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"You'd think I'm evil." Replied John.

"We won't mind, we heard you were a good warrior anyway." Said Raimundo.

John cleared his throat.

"Yamikage is a daemon." Said John.

Dojo pointed at John.

"Yup; he's evil." He said.

Yamikage appeared again.

"E'la soesamemta htaa! E soeoo aberi htaasa zataao!" he screeched.

Dojo hid behind Raimundo's leg.

"I said daemon, not demon. His is spelt with an 'a' in it. Demons are fallen Daemons." Said John.

"I'm confused!" shouted Omi.

"Oh, I see. If you put an 'a' before the 'e' it means he's good." Said Clay.

"Right." Said Raimundo.

Suddenly, Raimundo felt Dojo begin to shake violently.

"Let me guess, a shengongwu has been activated." Sighed Raimundo.

"A when what who?" said John.

"It's a magical item that gives its user a certain power. If you said you saw a lot of strange stuff; how come you don't know about these?" asked Clay.

"I only know about the really important magical items." Replied John.

"But these are important!" shouted Omi.

"What does this thing do anyway?" asked Kimiko to Dojo.

"It's the Gorgon's eye. It can turn the target to stone for about thirty minuets." Replied Dojo.

"See, not important." Said John.

"But it is!" shouted Omi.

"Listen; I posses three items that are way more powerful than that little trinket." Said John.

He pulled out his sword, and then revealed two silver pistols on his belt. One had a red rose on the handle; the other had a white cross.

"Just weapons." Said Dojo.

John almost thrust his sword into the little creature, but instead put it back.

"Not just any weapons. They are Law, Order and Punishment." He replied.

"Come on; if we don't get there first, Jack will!" shouted Clay.

**Chap 3**

"I'm not getting on him." Said John.

"But Dojo takes us to the wu!" shouted Raimundo.

"I'd prefer to travel in the flying machine." Said John.

They all got on board the silver manta ray.

"What makes you hate Dojo so much? Just because he can be a little annoying, gross and ignorant doesn't mean you have to hate him!" said Kimiko.

John tried to recall why he despised dragons, but the very memory stabbed through his heart. It was too upsetting to remember.

"I don't want to talk about it, thank you." Whispered John, he lowered his head.

Kimiko could see that the seemingly emotionless warrior had some feelings.

"So, why do you have a daemon friend anyway?" asked Kimiko, trying to cheer John up.

"I'm a daemon tamer, a defender of humanity. There are more of us, but we keep ourselves hidden. Each one of us has tremendous gifts, but we don't last long." replied john.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"We all die when we are not needed. The world isn't in danger all the time." Answered John.

"What? Everyday we have to retrieve a shengongwu from some of the wicked villains the world has seen! Take Chase Young for example; an immortal soulless warrior hell bent on the destruction of the world! Wuya; an evil witch over 1500 years old! Hannibal Roy Bean; a wicked entity responsible for turning Chase Young over to the dark side!" exclaimed Kimiko; she was quite upset that John didn't know about these villains when he said he was defender of humanity.

"No; they are not the true dangers of this world. There lurks an evil far greater than witches and beans." Whispered John.

"Like what?" said Kimiko.

"Devil spawn." Whispered John.

"What are they?" asked Kimiko.

"Wicked emotions manifested in solid forms. Some horrible, too gruesome to lay eyes upon. Some of their manifestations mock the very gift of life. That's why all Daemon tamers know the secret of life; so we can identify Devil spawn. You should really forget what I'm telling you." Whispered John.

"No! Can you tell me the secret of life?" she couldn't control herself, Kimiko wanted to know, the opportunity was too great to miss.

"If I did, you wouldn't want to live anymore." Replied John.

She decided that it was a little too risky to meddle I his affairs. She turned to face the window.

They landed shortly after. They didn't know where they were, but it was grey and barren, except for a couple of trees. They just got here by following where Dojo pointed.

Raimundo and Omi were ahead of the group.

"I'll be surprised if the wu's still here. This place is so featureless, somebody may have found it already!" said Raimundo.

"That's why I hid it here, nobody would bother to look in this place!" shouted Dojo, who had suddenly slithered up behind Raimundo.

John was behind the whole group.

"Htaa ritaopu rihaseri taesao sohasta sohaseri htaa puta?" asked Yamikage.

"She asked me, I couldn't help answering her." Replied John.

"Htaa'saab em otaroab!" laughed Yamikage.

"No I'm not, it's just that I hardly ever talk to other humans." Snapped John.

"Tapo, tapo! Mta mababpu rita taabri emtasah!" said Yamikage.

Meanwhile, Omi had found the Gorgon's eye hanging on a tree branch; it was a medallion with a stone resembling an eye on it.

"Give the wu to me!" it was Jack Spicer.

"But you stole half of the wu after Hacker was defeated!" shouted Raimundo.

"I know! It's just that when you're about to reach for the wu, I fly down and say something then you say something and then I tell my robots to attack. You totally cream 'em, I fly to the wu and you grab it the same time as me! It happens in most episodes!" shouted Jack.

"I know it sucks!" said Raimundo.

**Chap 4**

Jack glided towards the new shengongwu, but Raimundo blasted him back with his wind powers.

"Brave warrior, please do something to stop Jack Spicer!" Omi asked John.

"This is a little bit childish." Replied John.

Omi's jaw dropped.

"But the world is in danger!" shouted Omi.

"From Devil spawn." Said John.

"What?" said Omi.

"The world isn't in danger because of some kid with propellers coming out from his back. Happy quest world is." Said John.

Behind them, a battle was being fought between Xiaolin dragons and Jackbots. Some Jackbots surrounded Omi and John.

"Fight Jack Spicer's robots!" shouted Omi.

"This is like a computer game. I've grown out of those things." Said John.

A Jackbot flew down and caught Omi off guard, knocking him to the ground. Another one flew down at John, but somehow it flew to the side and smashed to the ground as if some gust of wind had blasted it. Omi could see that John had special powers.

"Defeat the Jackbots!" shouted Omi.

"Ok." said John.

He drew his sword out about an inch from its scabbard, he ran through a crowd of Jackbots. His sword went into his scabbard.

"That was it?" shouted Omi.

The Jackbots were sliced in two. Not just those Jackbots, but every Jackbot Jack had with him.

"What the heck happened?" screamed Jack.

He fell to the ground; his helibot had been destroyed. The Xiaolin dragons looked totally amazed.

"Cool!" said Raimundo.

"Not cool!" cried Jack.

He gathered as much pieces as he could find of his robots and ran off. The Xiaolin watched him as he disappeared into the sunset.

"Look at him run!" shouted Clay.

John turned away and walked off.

"Where are you going?" asked Omi.

"Away." Answered John.

He vanished.

"Looks like he's gone." Whispered Kimiko.

"Good riddens!" shouted Dojo.

They all hopped aboard the manta ray, upset that they had lost their new warrior. How could they beat Hannibal now?

The Cathedral of dark souls was perched on a high cliff, constantly surrounded by dark clouds. Some ravens decided to perch on the highest tower, but were instantly transformed into mindless gibbering masses of flesh.

A tiny bat flew in through one of the many orifices in the building's concrete, squeaking as it flapped its delicate wings.

Inside, it landed on the cold, marble floor of the throne room. It transformed into a beautiful girl, with hair as dark as the night and skin as white as snow.

She walked up to the large throne, constructed out of skulls and bone. A boy sat on the throne; he had dark hair and glasses. He wore what appeared to be a school uniform.

"My love, the Daemon tamer known as John has appeared. He has aided people known as the Xiaolin dragons. They use magical artifacts known as shengongwu; with them their powers are many." Said the girl.

"Excellent, I wonder why John has bothered to show his face to such worthless creatures." Replied the boy.

A huge, black dragon loomed up behind the throne. Its many eyes glistened in the small amount of light.

"Still alive is he?" it hissed.

"Not for long." Said a voice.

A red centaur appeared next to the dragon. His face was concealed by a helmet, making his voice echo through it. He had a huge gaping maw on his chest, but did not speak with it.

"Centaurus, dispatch the Devil spawns immediately!" shouted the boy.

"Yes, my liege." Replied Centaurus.

He galloped off into the darkness.


	7. Big Baboo

**Big Baboo**

Chapter 1

Big Baboo sat in front of his computer, finding new recipes for his restaurant that was losing money. He scrolled down the extremely long and boring forum on his favorite website, but all the recipes he found were ones he already had.

His small piggy eyes began to hurt, sweat dropped from his moustache, he had been looking for the perfect dish for many hours.

Something caught his eye; someone had posted a Chinese soup recipe on the site.

"Ling man lone? I can't have a Chinese soup in my restaurant, I only serve recipes from Italy!" he said in his strong accent.

Despite this, he wanted to have a look. He could always rename it something Italian. His eyes widened, one man heard that this soup could make you live forever, but this could have been a rumor. Unfortunately, due to his small brain, Big Baboo believed it straight away. However, this rumor was true.

"I need to find the recipe!" he whispered.

He searched for a few more minuets, he eventually found it. His small mouth smiled, his face became less red.

"Now for the moment of truth! People from around the world will come to try my soup, and if it makes them immortal, they would pay thousands of dollars, pounds, yen, and any currency! Better still, I could become immortal, and sell the soup for all eternity!" he shouted.

He scrolled down the page; he eventually came to the list of ingredients. He thought some of the ingredients were rather disgusting, the soup would taste foul, but it was worth it. Finally, he came to the final ingredient, his face turned red.

"A DRAGON? WHEN WILL I EVER FIND A DRAGON?"

Big Baboo almost gave up all hope, it became obvious that the recipe was a joke, but not to him.

"I shall find a dragon! But what sort of dragon? Could it be referring to an interesting lizard? Maybe one of those Komodo dragons, they are pretty special, but a protected species, I'll be in deep trouble then."

He thought for a while. He decided to find a site with description of dragon sightings, similar to one site about UFOs and other paranormal phenomena. He typed dragon into Google search.

"Komodo dragon, no. Dungeons and dragons, no. How to make your very own dragon from paper Mache and bits of bendy straws, no."

He searched for a very long time, eventually; he came across an interesting site. Suddenly, a pop up came up.

"What? Click on the dancing pelican and win your own robot break dancing team? I could give it a go."

But there was something more important on his mind, finding a dragon.

"Here we go! Dragon sightings, all I have to do is find where the sighting is and go there!"

Most of the sightings were dismissed as hoaxes; some were weather balloons or swamp gas, or the planet Venus. But one of the sightings hadn't been proved.

"Mysterious 'dragon' found all over the world. Appearance of the creature remains the same each time, long and green serpentine body, lacking wings. Some spotters have reported people on its back, always four of them can be seen. One seems to wear a hat. Peter Hagerman; UFO, Ghost and monster spotter believes the 'dragon' has something to do with the infamous 'flying manta', a UFO that has also been spotted frequently. Mr. Angry Greek man, an olive gardener, said he had spotted one of the people who ride the 'dragon' messing about in his garden. He describes the small boy as having an extremely large head, and because of this, people now believe the 'dragon' as an alien craft. Kentech, a leading military weapon manufacturer and paranormal investigators, are investigating these sightings, along with finding clues to the recent 'Hacker' incident. They have concluded that these sightings are most frequent in China."

This was what Big Baboo needed.

"I will go to China, find this dragon and use its babies as ingredients for my soup! Then I will stop talking to myself!"

There was more.

"The aliens seem interested in treasures known as shengongwu. Supposedly, they are alien artifacts."

Big Baboo needed to beat the dragon to one of these objects.

Chapter 2

"The Squirt squid is a fairly weak shengongwu; it's able to squirt a stream of thick, black ink at your enemies." Said Raimundo, their new leader.

"Squid kinda creep me out." Said Kimiko.

"I suppose I've never been so keen about under sea critters either." Said Clay.

Omi was pointing down from the silver manta ray.

"I see the squid!" shouted the little monk.

Rai piloted the manta down onto the ground; the small squid shaped trinket was sticking out between some rocks.

"The shengongwu is mine!" shouted a voice with an Italian accent.

"Ok, was that Jack?" asked Kimiko.

Big Baboo appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is the dragon?" he asked.

"What dragon? How did you know that was a shengongwu?" asked Kimiko.

"Only aliens make trinkets like that. I mean look at it; it's weird!" answered the Italian chef.

"I was expecting the new villains to be stranger." Said Omi.

"I am not strange, I am Italian! Give me the dragon, and I shall become super immortal chef man!" shouted Big Baboo.

"I don't remember a dragon." Said Clay.

"He's strange!" said the Silver manta ray.

"No! I am big Baboo!"

"A big what?" asked Kimiko.

"Weirdo." Said Silver manta ray.

The Xiaolin dragons laughed.

"The big flashy website told me you had a dragon!" shouted big Baboo.

"Oh, that thing. He died." Said Rai.

"No he didn't, he flew up into space." Said Omi.

"Omi, he died." Said Kimiko.

"No! That crazy Jill girl came down and took him away. That's a more terrible fate." Complained Omi.

"No wait, he did die. He got eaten." Said Rai.

"Eaten by what? Chase?" asked Kimiko.

"A UFO." Said Rai.

"Wow!" exclaimed Omi.

Big Baboo's face turned red.

"I know you have a dragon, and I can prove it!" he shouted.

He took the Squirt squid and put it in his pocket.

"Give me the dragon, and I shall return this shengongwu to you!" continued Big Baboo.

"Hey, give that back!" shouted Omi.

Big Baboo ran away into the distance.

"It wasn't a very powerful shengongwu, but we should get it back. You never know; someone might find out how to use it to bring destruction." Said Silver manta ray.

"You're right." Agreed Kimiko.

Manta super sized himself, all Xiaolin warriors climbed inside. Soon; they landed outside the temple, master Fung was there. Quite recently, he seemed happier and livelier than he did when the dragon was around. He had long hair, bright clothes and had given a large amount of his money to the league of disappointed horses.

"Have you got the Squirt squid?" smiled Fung.

"I'm afraid no. It seems that a new enemy beat us to it." Said Manta.

"Oh don't worry; I'm sure you'll find it again. WAIT A SECOND! You can't speak!" replied master Fung.

Manta realized this and forgot how to speak.

"Aww, he was funnier than that dragon we had." Moaned Clay.

"Please new friend, speak one last time!" pleaded Omi.

"A new shengongwu has been activated, Quake catfish, it can cause earthquakes and is located in a cave in Mallorca." These were the last words of Manta.

"Let's go!" shouted Raimundo.

"I'll be practicing skateboarding!" shouted Fung as he saw them fly off into the distance.

Chapter 3

"Here we are!" shouted Raimundo as they landed.

They all climbed out of Manta, except Raimundo, who flew out instead. It was night, so the Cuevas Del Drach was empty of tourists. They sneaked inside.

"SUN CHI LANTERN!"

The lantern shengongwu lit up the dark and gloomy cave; they could see the stalagmites and stalactites clearly.

"The catfish's over there!" whispered Kimiko.

The catfish statue was bent around a stalagmite.

"This should be easy." Whispered Kimiko.

She walked quickly but softly to the Quake catfish. Something big dark and heavy landed behind it. It was Big Baboo.

"Big Baboo? How did you get here, how can you find shengongwu?" asked Kimiko.

Jack walked from behind him.

"That's cos he's with me! I used my handheld detecto bot to help him, cos he's joined my evil team, isn't that awesome?" laughed Jack.

Kimiko ignored this and put her hand out to get the catfish, but Jack's gloved hand and Baboo's big paw touched it the same time she did.

"Ah, Jack told me about these competitions, I believe they're called…"

"Xiaolin showdown!" shouted the three wu hunters.

"Dodge the falling stalactites, if you get hit you're out!" shouted Jack.

"I wager my Ants in the pants!" shouted Kimiko.

"I wager the Golden dung beetle!" laughed Jack.

"I wager Squirt squid!" shouted Big Baboo.

"GONG YI TAMPAI!"

The arena became lined with towering stalagmites. The rest of the Xiaolin dragons were transported to a small viewing platform.

"You can do it Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo.

Stalactites started to fall from the ceiling; Big Baboo was surprisingly nimble for someone his size.

"You are no match for me! Once I claim your dragon, I'll be super immortal ink squirting earthquake causing Big Baboo!" he shouted.

"Oh shut up!" shouted Kimiko.

She narrowly missed a stalactite.

"Feel the awesome power of my Golden dung beetle!" shouted Jack.

It fired balls of what appeared to be mud; it pelted Kimiko, and even missed and hit the rest of the Xiaolins.

"Please be mud." Said Raimundo.

"Jack you weirdo!" shouted Kimiko.

Clay didn't seem to mind the fact he was covered in number twos.

"ANTS IN THE PANTS!"

Kimiko blasted ants into Jack's pants because he was busy laughing at the dung covered dragons. Be began to dance about and itch, then was crushed by a stalactite. He was teleported to outside the arena, where Omi threw dung into his mouth.

"One down, one to go!" laughed Kimiko.

Big Baboo knocked her over.

"It is my turn to win!" he shouted.

He pointed his Squirt squid at the fallen Kimiko.

"SQUIRT SQUID!"

Thick black ink was squirted all over Kimiko's armor. It didn't do anything else.

"What? This shengongwu is useless! How will I ever become mighty super immortal soup drinking…" he was cut off by a punch to the groin.

"Nobody ever messes up my clothes!" screamed Kimiko.

"Ow, my meat balls…" gasped Big Baboo.

He was hit by a stalactite. Kimiko had won the showdown.

"Way to go Kimiko!" shouted Raimundo.

She picked up the two new shengongwu and joined her friends.

Chapter 4

"We're back master Fung!" shouted a happy Omi.

Master Fung walked out to greet them; they were shocked to see him in normal robes, with no long hair at all.

"Fungmeister, what happened?" asked Raimundo.

Dojo appeared behind their master.

"Hi kids!" he said.

"Dojo is back. Now I have no choice but to become the man I once was. I have to give you chores for no reason, and Dojo will need a virgin's blood to drink in order to live another 1500 years." Said their master, sadly.

"I'll sweep the floors…" moaned Clay.

"I'll wash the dishes…" moaned Omi.

"I hate you…" whispered Raimundo to Dojo.

"I'll do something involving putting my hands into dirty places…" groaned Kimiko.

They all walked off to do their chores.

"Wait Kimiko, come here." Asked Fung.

She came over and he handed her a large ceremonial knife.

"Just make an incision on your leg, and Dojo will lick up the blood. I'll give you the bandages and disinfectant afterwards." Said Fung.

"All right…" moaned Kimiko.

Meanwhile, the cathedral of dark souls stood as silent as before. Centaurus, the wicked centaur, galloped inside.

"My master, the paths have been opened. The devil spawn have entered this world, but as we speak, four children are trying to seal the wound." He growled before his master, who was sitting on his throne next to his beautiful girlfriend.

"Oliver has done well to assemble these children together. Any other news involving those pathetic daemon tamers?" asked Leroy.

"John is currently struggling against my horde, and a new soul has been selected to become a new daemon tamer, but he is of little importance." Replied Centaurus.

Leroy put his face close to Solfatara's ear. He kissed and licked it.

"My darling, please check on those miserable xiaolins, I fear that they may be a threat once we eliminate all daemon tamers." He whispered.

Solfatara gave Leroy a long kiss with her pale lips.

"Yes my love." She replied.

Leroy let go of her, and she became a tiny, delicate bat. It squeaked and flew up through a small orifice in the ceiling.

Skinner, the huge black dragon, woke up from his nap.

"Those Xiaolins call themselves dragons," he laughed "and yet they are on the side of good. Poor misunderstood children."

He closed all six of his eyes for another nap.

"This world, like a sweet fruit, shall eventually rot." Whispered Leroy.


	8. Bad, Bad Leroy Braun

Bad, bad Leroy Braun

Chap 1

"That was easy!" said Kimiko.

The four warriors flew away from their showdown with Jack.

"With the Oxygem, we can create bubbles of pure oxygen, for either blasting away opponents, or for breathing in areas where air is not available!" said Omi.

"Remember, Jack still has a lot of wu he stole while we fought Hacker, It'll take a lot of showdowns for us to get them back." said Raimundo.

"Come on Rai, it'll be fun!" exclaimed Clay.

They landed outside the temple.

"Well, I guess Fungmeister'll want to give us some chores to do…" groaned Raimundo.

They walked into the entrance and found master Fung sitting in a meditative position, but he had a shocked look on his face.

"Master Fung, what is wrong?" asked Omi.

"I…don't know." whispered Fung.

He got to his feet.

"I sense a disturbance, but it isn't anything to do with any xiaolin legends, or anything to do with any evil we've faced." he said.

"Master, I've been feeling it too." whispered Raimundo.

The others looked at him.

"You too?" said Kimiko.

"I've never felt this before; it must be because I'm a Shoku warrior now. For some reason, the same word keeps ringing in my head; Galmazia. What the heck does it mean?" whispered Raimundo.

"Perhaps we should get to bed, the tiredness is making us as disturbed as a vulture missing his beauty sleep." said Clay.

"I agree an early night will soothe our nerves." added Omi.

They made there way to their beds, master Fung leant up against a wall.

"I do not know what is going on, yet I fear that if I do find out, my old heart won't be able to take it." he said silently.

Kimiko lay in bed, she tossed and turned, and she couldn't get to sleep.

"I'm thirsty." she thought.

She got up and made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She poured the water into a glass and closed her eyes while she drank it.

Horrible visions flooded into her brain, long necked figures, growling and snarling menacingly, thick fog, and fire.

"Darius!" she suddenly shouted.

She held her hand over her mouth and tiptoed quietly back to bed, there, she fell straight to sleep.

The morning started with a bang, a new Shengongwu had been detected. The monks flew directly to its location.

"The Newton scales are a dangerous Shengongwu, able to control the forces of gravity on one particular area." said Omi.

"That sounds pretty cool." said Raimundo.

They flew down and saw some rock pools. The scales stood in one pool.

"I kinda wish Jack was here, we need to get those wu back." said Clay as he and the other dragons made their way to the rock pool.

A huge shadow loomed over them as they walked across the pebbles.

"Jack spice…"

It wasn't who Omi thought it was. A huge, black satanic beast hovered above them. It leaked evil energy from every pore, its six eyes, like balls of fire. It slowly landed in front of the Xiaolins.

"Oh my gosh, a dragon…" whispered Raimundo.

They noticed a boy sitting on its back. He had black hair, glasses and a grey school uniform. He laughed.

"Give the scales to my master, or suffer the wrath of the dragon, most evil of all beasts!" boomed the dragon the boy sat on.

"Not without a fight!" shouted Raimundo.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

Chap 2

The warriors lunged at the monster. Their attacks seemed useless against the beast's black hide.

"Raimundo, this is too dangerous, you haven't learnt any Shoku moves yet!" shouted Kimiko.

"Darn it, she's right. I haven't had the time to perfect them yet." thought Raimundo.

The dragon and its rider flew up into the air.

"UNHOLY FLAME!"

The dragon breathed a stream of fire at them.

"WUDAI FIRE SHIELD!"

Kimiko protected her friends with her shield.

"Looks like these mortals know some magic…" said the boy.

He jumped off the dragon and onto the ground, he held out a large broadsword.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked.

"I can see that you require these Shengongwu. With all of them, you may be a deadly threat, therefore I am preventing you from winning them." the boy replied.

The dragon flew down for another attack.

"May your soul be cleansed in glorious hellfire!" shouted the boy.

The dragon breathed more fire; Kimiko's fire manipulating powers were running low.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

Omi manipulated the sea water and put out the evil flames.

"Way to go Omi!" shouted Kimiko.

Omi did a little victory dance, the boy with the sword smacked him with the side of his sword. Omi was stunned.

"You'll never win, foolish child!" shouted the evil boy.

Clay flew in with a flying kick.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Clay.

The boy blocked it with his sword, he smiled.

"W…what?"

The boy pushed Clay into the air, Clay flew dangerously close to the dragon, who tried to grab him with its claws.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Raimundo caught Clay on a current of air.

"Thanks partner!" shouted Clay.

Raimundo had to let Clay down, for the boy lunged at him with his sword.

"Your powers over the air are strong!" said the boy.

Raimundo dodged the sword as the boy swung it at him. The boy also dodged of Raimundo's attacks.

"Take this!"

Raimundo blasted the boy back with a blast of wind, sending the boy flying into the air. The dragon caught the boy on its back.

"We shall fight again." said the boy.

The dragon and rider flew over the rock pool, the dragon picked up the Newton scales as it flew over.

"Hey!" shouted Raimundo.

"Who was that kid?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, but he seems to have tamed that fearsome beast." said Omi.

Raimundo looked sad.

"We've made a new enemy," he said sadly.

"Great, just as we start to fight Hannibal, there are more people to fight as well, why does the fate of the world rest on our shoulders all the time?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, this must be what a horse carrying a sumo wrestler on its back must feel like," moaned Clay.

They sadly flew back to the temple.

Chap 3 

"The Shengongwu is mine!"

Jack Spicer flew closer and closer towards the Razor rose, a flower shaped Wu with the ability to make sharp thorny branches burst from the ground.

"Jack, the wu is rightfully ours, besides, you stole all that Wu when you saved my papa's workers!" shouted Kimiko.

"You guys are stupid! You should know never to trust the prince of Darkness!" shouted Jack.

He still flew closer, Raimundo used his wind powers to fly over and try to stop him.

"Hey Jack, should a prince of darkness like you have a wu in the shape of a rose?" taunted Raimundo.

"Oh shut up, I'm not listening!" answered Jack.

A fireball flew down from the sky.

"Hey Kimiko; watch it!" shouted Raimundo.

"Rai, look out!" she shouted.

Fireballs came down everywhere, Raimundo and Jack dodged them, but his Helibot was damaged, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"What the heck, aah!"

Jack looked up and saw a huge black dragon, though it was a few metres above him, he could smell its foul breath as if its face was right up to his.

"Not him again!" shouted Clay.

"I can take him!" shouted Raimundo.

"Don't risk it Rai, that dragon could roast you!" shouted Kimiko.

Raimundo got into an aggressive stance.

"I'm sure I'll be able to take down a dragon!" he said.

He charged up his energy, ready to blast the unholy beast out of the sky with a gust of wind. Then he noticed that the boy who rode the dragon wasn't there, so looked around quickly to see where he was.

"Raimundo!"

It was Omi, he and the others were confronting the sword wielding boy. Luckily, the boy's blade never touched them, they were doing a great job dodging his attacks. Raimundo wanted to help, but he was now engaged in battle with the fearsome dragon.

"You can't kill me, warrior of the wind," laughed the dragon.

"Oh yeah? I've taken down witches, stone men, reptilian warriors, big cats and a dinosaur, I think I'll be able to kill one measly dragon!" laughed Raimundo.

The dragon dived at him, Raimundo stopped him in midair with his wind powers.

"How?" gasped the Dragon.

"Heh heh…" whispered Raimundo.

He forced the dragon back into the air again, then rushed towards the evil boy who was fighting the other Xiaolin dragons.

"Who are you?" shouted Raimundo as he forced back the sword wielder from his friends.

"Call me Leroy, mortal."

He dashed at Raimundo suddenly and sliced with his sword, a cut appeared across Raimundo's chest.

"And in case you're wondering, the dragon's name is Skinner."

He kicked Raimundo backwards.

"Rai!"

Kimiko dived at Leroy with her fist on fire. He avoided the attack by sliding between her legs.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Clay.

"Yeah!" shouted Omi.

Leroy jumped atop of Skinner, flying off into the sky.

"Man, what's wrong with that kid?" asked Raimundo.

"He took the Razor rose!" shouted Clay.

"What?" shouted Kimiko in disbelief.

Chap 4

"Come on Yamikage; one more thrust!"

The last of the Devil spawn was killed by one quick slash of John's sword. It burst into an explosion of blood and gore.

"The Devil spawn have been acting crazy lately," said John to his loyal Daemon.

"Habehas, E'roab mtarielabpu eri ritata," answered Yamikage.

John was about to leave, but just as he was about to, a white little girl appeared in front of him.

"Mistress!" said John.

"John, you need to help the Xiaolin warriors," she said in a calm voice.

"But their enemy is a teenager who relies on machines. Their other villains seem less of a threat to the world than Devil spawn."

"True, but they now fight one of your enemies. Leroy and Skinner are back."

John looked surprised.

"Skinner? What's that bastard doing with them?" he shouted.

"He and Leroy wish to eliminate them before they become a potential threat. They take the Xiaolin warriors Shengongwu away before they get a chance to become powerful."

"They're only kids."

"Yes, but weren't you a kid?"

She disappeared before him.

"Tapo?" asked Yamikage.

"No, we must put an end to Skinner's tyranny once and for all!"

He got on his motorbike and rode off into the night, the following day would be a long one.

Meanwhile, to put his mind off the recent losses of Shengongwu, Raimundo watched his miniature TV. His favourite program, Gelbstar, was interrupted by a new announcement.

"News just in; a huge black building resembling a cathedral has been sighted above New York. The army is standing by, ready for action in case the inhabitants of the mysterious building, if there are any, are hostile. No more information can be told, but the whole of New York waits in silence."

"Guys!" shouted Raimundo.

They all came rushing into the room, crowding around the small image of the floating cathedral.

"Is it Chase's plan?"

"Or Hannibal's wicked scheme!"

"I don't know. But I bet its something to do with that creepy Leroy kid! If we find out it's him, lets get back our wu!" shouted their brave leader.

They heard a sound, a sound they didn't hear often, the sound of a vehicle.

"What was that?"

"Sounded like my sister's bike."

They walked outside to see John parked there on his motorbike.

"John?"

"No time to explain, there's great evil about," he said.

"But you said you weren't interested with us!" shouted Omi, angry that the brave daemon tamer did not join them earlier.

"I suppose you've heard of Leroy Braun," said John.

"Yeah, but how did you…"

"I said no time to explain. Lets go to New York, bring as many of your weapons as you can," said John, starting up the engine of his bike.

"Right!" shouted Raimundo, flying back into the temple for the vault.

"I'll explain this mess when we get there," said John ",just come with me."

Omi looked closely at John's black motorbike.

"Can I have a ride on your mechanical steed?" he asked.

John smiled a Mona Lisa smile.

"Sure kid."


	9. Brains versus Braun

**Brains versus Braun**

Chapter 1

The dragons flew above Omi and John on their motorbike, the motorbike seemed okay in the many terrains that they travelled through.

"John, how will you cross the ocean on a bike?" shouted Kimiko from above.

"You'll see," replied John.

They were on the beach now; the ocean was coming up fast.

"Look out!" shouted Clay.

"Omi, can you use your ice powers to freeze the water so we can get across?" asked John.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE ICE!"

The dragons above cheered as they saw Omi create a road of ice across the ocean, it slowly crumbled away behind them as they crossed it. John looked back at Omi to see that he was asleep.

"Huh?" said John.

"Don't worry, he had to use a lot of energy, and he isn't even a Shoku warrior," said Raimundo.

They continued to travel across the water; it seemed that they were taking a long time.

"Hey, do you think you can speed up a bit?" shouted Clay.

"Sure, but I'll have to use a lot of power. What you're about to see is a little move I like to call Daemonic Possession. Do it Yamikage!" shouted John.

John's daemon went into the motorbike, improving its performance by tenfold, it grew a pair of small wings and became a grey sort of color, the dragons saw what appeared to be fangs sprout from the front.

"That's cool," whispered Kimiko.

"This fast enough?" asked John as he sped off ahead of them.

"Race ya!" shouted Raimundo.

Meanwhile, Leroy's giant cathedral continued to hover over the city of New York. He and Skinner looked down on the terror that they had unleashed on the city below, laughing evilly while Leroy's beautiful girlfriend hugged her boyfriend.

"Skinner, are you hungry?" asked Leroy.

"Yes I am Leroy."

"Those people down there must taste nice, why don't you have a little bite?" asked Leroy.

Skinner roared and flew down to the city below; Leroy closed his eyes and smiled as he heard a million screams of innocent lives being brutally killed by the foul beast.

"Ahh!" growled John as he held his head.

"What's the matter?" asked Omi, who had woken up, they were beginning to approach land.

"The pain, I can feel the people's pain, I can sense Skinner, he's doing horrible things!" shouted John.

"We're almost there now, we can defeat this evil once and for all!" shouted Omi, as they went onto land.

They were now on the highway, there weren't any people about, and they must have fled from the city. The sign for New York appeared and they followed the directions. The city seemed silent; everyone was either hiding, or worse. The Cathedral was nowhere to be seen, the dragons and John all got together and inspected the area.

"Gosh, another abandoned city. Kinda reminds me of when Hacker took over Tokyo," said Raimundo.

"John, do you know what has happened?" asked Omi.

John looked down at the floor, though he didn't show it in his face, he was sad.

"John, who or what is this Leroy guy, and what is the dragon he's with?" asked Kimiko.

"Let me explain," said John.

Chapter 2

"Leroy was destined to be a daemon tamer like me, except he was special. He was supposedly going to be one of the most powerful, but powerful daemon tamers only live for a maximum of thirty years. Leroy was extremely upset with this, so he went towards the dark side to find a way to live forever. He sold his soul to the devil, and earned the respect of Skinner, one of the seven devil spawn generals. About a hundred years later, he befriended another general, Centaurus. They bought death and destruction wherever they went in their cathedral, a building built from the souls of the innocent that they had slaughtered. Soon after that, Leroy met Solfatara Demetrius, a vampire girl who fell in love with him."

"May I ask something?" asked Omi.

"What?" said John?

"Why are you so sad?" replied Omi.

John closed his eyes.

"Now look what you've done!" shouted Raimundo.

"I'll tell you," sighed John.

"Don't be sad," whispered Kimiko.

"When I was merely eighteen, skinner took something very precious from me. The same day, I met Yamikage and became a daemon tamer," explained John.

"Okay, lets get rid of that stupid dragon once and for all!" shouted Raimundo.

"But where is the cathedral?" asked Kimiko.

"It can vanish, but I guess its flying above us as we speak," said John.

"All we need to do is fly up there, I can fly, but nobody else can," said Raimundo.

"I can fly, but I need a long time to charge up my power," added John "the same goes with my teleportation."

"The silver manta ray is too big for us not to be noticed," said Kimiko.

"But we do have the Longlei Kite and Jet Bootsu. We could combine the Two Tonne Tunic and Reversing Mirror and make it light as a feather, and once we know the whereabouts of the cathedral, John can use the Golden Tiger Claws!" smiled Omi.

"That's a great idea!" shouted Raimundo.

"Thanks lil' partner!" added Clay.

"But how will John know if we've found the cathedral?" asked Kimiko.

"My daemonic telepathy lets me read people's thoughts and beam my thoughts back," said John.

"Great!" smiled Kimiko.

"How do I use the Golden Claws?" asked John.

"You just shout Golden Tiger Claws and slash the air while thinking of the place in your mind," explained Raimundo.

They got out their required Wu and began to prepare themselves.

"Ready team?" asked Raimundo.

"Ready!" shouted the rest of the dragons.

Omi used the kite to fly high into the air, Kimiko used the magic boots to walk up a building and clay combined his two wu together to float up into the sky. Raimundo summoned up a current of air and flew up too, waving goodbye to John.

"Right, how are we gonna find this needle in a haystack?" asked Clay.

"The falcon's eye may be able to reveal the truth!" answered Omi.

He held the small object to his eye.

"What can you see?" asked Raimundo.

"Nothing," said Omi ", demon magic must be stronger than Xiaolin magic."

"What's that there?" said Kimiko as she pointed to something.

What looked like a big dark bird was flying in between the buildings; it became apparent that it was Skinner, as they saw it breathe some fire.

"Oh no!" shouted Omi.

"We have to fight him!" said Kimiko.

"Or we can find a way around him…" said Raimundo.

Chapter 3

"Do you think he's seen us?" asked Clay.

They carefully watched the dragon as he flew gracefully through the sky, screaming could be heard as he breathed his foul breath.

"That's awful!" shouted Kimiko.

"Come on, while he's busy we can fly past him!" whispered Raimundo.

They held their breaths with fear as they flew over the terrifying monster, trying to make as little noise as possible. Skinners many eyes were very developed, he could use one of his three pairs to look ahead of himself, and use the rest to look above. He saw the humans fly above him, and sneered.

"They think they can escape the gaze of a dragon?" he chuckled.

"Raimundo, I think that thing can see us!" shouted Kimiko.

She was right; Skinner began to fly towards them with his powerful wings.

"Looks like we'll have to fight!" shouted Raimundo.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

Omi flew towards the dragon with a blast of water; He kicked down hard on his snout.

"Wait Omi!" shouted Kimiko.

Skinner flicked his head upwards and flung Omi towards her, he then breathed a stream of fire.

"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

Raimundo fanned away the flames before they could reach the water and fire dragons.

"Not you again!" growled Skinner.

"Want to get beaten up again, huh?" asked Raimundo.

"UNHOLY FLAME!"

Skinner blasted out a ball of searing flame towards the xiaolin leader. Raimundo simply batted away the fireball with his hands.

"What?" shouted Skinner.

"I'm the warrior of the wind, more powerful than any foul beast like you!" laughed Raimundo.

"How dare you!" growled Skinner.

The dragon flew at Raimundo, but the brave leader merely slapped him about with blasts of wind.

"You go get him Raimundo!" cheered Clay.

"Rai…" whispered Kimiko, she knew he was in possible danger.

He still continued to humiliate the dragon, and was almost winning. Skinner concentrated deeply.

"Skinner, let me give you some of my strength," said Centaurus in a psychic message.

Skinner felt his body warm up, evil energy flowed through his veins and accumulated in his tissues. With a flap of his wings, he blasted Raimundo away.

"Gosh, that was a pretty strong attack…" panted Raimundo.

Skinner whipped Raimundo with his long tail, knocking him towards the ground. Kimiko quickly flew down and caught him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it seems like he's grown stronger," answered Raimundo, noticing his chest was a bit bruised.

"Perhaps we should escape!" shouted Omi from above.

"Good idea," answered Raimundo.

"Not on my watch!" snarled Skinner.

He flew towards them with frightening speed as Raimundo and Kimiko flew up towards the others.

"SAINTS ARROW!"

The Xiaolins were suddenly protected as an arrow of light shot Skinner. The vile beast screeched and flew away.

Chapter 4

"John?" asked Kimiko.

"Pretty cool isn't it? I can not only read your minds, but also I can materialize my moves to wherever you are," said John.

"Sorry, we haven't located the cathedral yet," said Kimiko.

"Skinner always keeps close to the cathedral, you're very close to it," replied John.

She flew closer to Raimundo.

"John says that the Cathedral must be nearby, come on, I bet its here somewhere!" she said.

"How are we gonna find it? It's as hard as telling a male horse apart from a female horse without touching it!" said Clay.

"Eww…" said Kimiko.

"The Jade whistle! We can create sound waves that will bounce off the cathedral!" smiled Omi.

"Like a bat!" added Kimiko?

Omi blew into the green wu; it sent a loud blast of sound that shot through the air. They were surprised to hear the sound come back at them from the direction Omi was facing.

"Way to go Omi!" shouted Raimundo.

"That was a clever idea!" cheered Kimiko.

They flew towards where the sound bounced off; they jumped when they saw the huge building in front of them.

"Surprised? The cathedral has an invisibility force field, once you're inside it you can see it clearly," said John through Kimiko's mind.

They looked backwards and saw the shimmering shield.

"That's cool," said Raimundo.

"Come on Rai, lets land in the garden!" said Clay.

He pointed down at a garden that was located on the cathedral's stone base. It was surrounded by a metal fence, and was populated by trees and beautiful flowers.

"Gosh, who knew such a horrible place had so much beauty," whispered Kimiko.

"Come on! Once we land, we can contact John!" said Omi.

They slowly landed, as they touched the soft green grass, they deactivated their wu. The particular section of the garden they were in was in front of the huge entrance of the cathedral.

"John, can you hear me?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, are you in the cathedral?" he asked.

"Yes, use the claws now!" replied Kimiko.

A few seconds later, John emerged from the hole that he had created with the Golden Tiger claws.

"That was…different," he said.

"Hi!" shouted Omi.

"So do we just enter through the entrance, or do we sneak in?" asked Raimundo.

"The ways of darkness are always not simple, but sometimes they are foolish. Perhaps we should split up, one half takes the entrance and the other finds a secret way in," said John.

"We're an odd number, so I think that three of us should take the entrance, for there could be danger and more people mean a greater chance of winning against whatever freaks jump out on us. Perhaps me and John should find another way, we are the strongest, and could defeat Leroy quickly if we bump into him inside," explained Raimundo.

"Good idea, you're a good leader," said John.

"But what sort of things are we gonna fight?" asked Clay.

"Solfatara may patrol the first rooms, she is strong, but is the weakest of the four. She may be aided by devil spawn and other monsters, but normally these beasts fall to the pure of heart very easily. Raimundo already shows great skill at fighting Skinner, and may be able to weaken him down a bit. But Centaurus should be defeated first, as he can supply pure rage to his comrades, boosting their strength by a large amount. But it won't be easy, though devil spawn are weak in this world, Centaurus is one of the seven generals, and so is Skinner. Leroy may be defenceless when his allies fall, but he does have a secret ability. Yamikage, explain," said John.

Chapter 5

"Long ago, my associates fell to Leroy. Pentallamorn and Kyserie were my friends, and for many years I have been poignant. He stole their souls, humans are merely animals, and can function without one, but a daemon like me, only a soul. He ate them, and became fully immortal by exchanging his soul for their souls with help from the evil one. Be careful or he will take your souls and you shall never be the same again," said Yamikage.

"That's so sad," whispered Kimiko.

"It took a loot of confidence for him to say that in English," said John.

Omi stretched.

"Okay, let's avenge Yamikage's friends!" he shouted.

"Yeah, let's go partner!" shouted Clay.

"No vampires scare me!" shouted Kimiko.

"Let's beat this kid once and for all!" shouted Raimundo.

"Okay!" shouted John.

"Eoo zaabri!" shouted Yamikage.

Raimundo and John ran round the back of the cathedral, hoping that they would find an opening. Clay, Kimiko and Omi began to walk cautiously to the main entrance.

The hall they found inside was wide and very high, a spiral staircase went all the way up, and the floor was covered in black and white tiles. A chandelier hung above them, it was black and almost spider like.

"Whoa, this place is creepy…" whispered Kimiko.

"I agree it's creepier than my Aunt Sally's wig…" added Clay.

"We must be as quiet as we can be, we don't want to awaken any foul beasts," whispered Omi.

They suddenly heard what sounded like moans, as seconds passed; they began to sound like faint voices and then finally understandable words.

"Look at them, so alive," whispered one voice.

"Poor children," said another.

"They must be lost."

"We have to slay them."

"You are correct."

"Leroy will punish us if we don't get rid of them."

"We are sorry."

The three dragons started to look around frantically, what were those voices?

"Guys, look up!" shouted Kimiko.

The Chandelier began to sway side to side, and it twitched as if it were alive. Its metal limbs began to twist and bend downwards to make long and sinister looking legs, and the chain it hung on began to stretch. The whole thing now looked like a large metal spider hanging down by a chain thread.

"Look in!" shouted Omi.

They jumped away from the spider when it landed; it actually looked more like a solpugid than a spider.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"

Clay smashed it apart with his rock fists, shattering it to pieces.

"He is good."

"Too strong for us."

"We should leave them alone."

The voices reduced to nothing more than a couple of moans, then faded away completely.

"That was weird," panted Kimiko.

"What could have made that come alive?" asked Omi.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling this place is actually alive…" said Clay.

Chapter 6

"This place is really freaky…" whispered Raimundo, John ignored him and walked ahead.

Raimundo was walking slowly and cautiously, he didn't know what was going to jump out on him. Then he heard some sounds, first distant, then getting louder and louder. They were voices, screaming random words and shouting in pain.

"John, what's making that noise?" shouted Raimundo.

"This cathedral is made from the souls of those who have been slain by Leroy. Try not to show any fear, for they may destroy you," said John.

"Okay…" whimpered Raimundo.

They walked through many corridors and chambers, what was strange was that John occasionally walked back and then forwards.

"What are you doing?" asked Raimundo.

"Checking if this corridor is real, it could be a magical never ending one. If you've been in haunted buildings as long as I have, you'd agree that magic tricks and illusions are downright frustrating."

"I guess that's true…" said Raimundo.

They continued to walk forwards and eventually came to a door; it was made from dark polished wood.

"Think it's a trap?" asked Raimundo.

"I take risks," replied John.

He grabbed the doorknob and rapidly opened the door, grabbing onto the handle of his sword on his back. Luckily, there seemed to be nothing but a large empty room with a door at the back.

"That's lucky…" whispered Raimundo as they walked in.

"Too lucky…" added John.

The faint voices they had once heard started to speak again.

"Look at that, humans!"

"They should not be here. They shouldn't."

"We need to alert our masters."

"Correct, we must tell everybody."

"They're over here!"

They screamed the same sentence over and over again. Raimundo got into a fighting stance, John drew out Punishment.

"Shut up!" shouted Raimundo.

"We're not frightened," said John.

The voices suddenly stopped.

"Oh," said a single voice.

The door at the back of the room swung open, and the door behind the daemon tamer and xiaolin dragon slammed shut, making Raimundo jump.

"Nice to see you, weak humans," said an echoing voice.

The figure emerged from the door, his four hooves making a loud noise as he walked forward. The large mouth on his chest licked its lips.

"Centaurus," said John.

"Who is this guy?" asked Raimundo.

"Centaurus, one of the seven generals of Chaos X," answered John.

The blood red centaur laughed evilly.

"Oh look, it looks like you have a little pet, John," he laughed.

"Hey, I'm Raimundo!" shouted the angry wind warrior.

"Don't enrage him Raimundo, he gets angry extremely easily," whispered John.

"Ha! Maybe I'll kill you first, John. Then I can see the frightened look on his face as he sees me reduce your body to a heap of ashes! Or I could kill him first, and you after. Best till last!" laughed Centaurus.

"We'll see who kills who first…" whispered John.

Chapter 7

"That was tiring…" panted Omi as the three warriors finished climbing the stairs.

"I'm more tired than a…I'm too tired to think of something to say…" panted Clay.

"Come on, let's get to Leroy and stop him from terrorizing New York!" shouted Kimiko.

They eventually entered a room that was brightly lit by large windows; the floor was black and white like the room where the chandelier attacked them. There was a door at the back of the room, with a large portrait of Leroy riding Skinner hanging on the white stone wall.

"Nice painting," said Clay.

"That painting should be destroyed for what Leroy is doing to this city!" shouted Omi.

"That isn't going to help anyone!" said Kimiko.

The windows were suddenly covered by blood red curtains, the three dragons huddled together for protection.

"Mortals, how dare you intrude on my love's beautiful abode!" said a female voice.

A swarm of bats came down from the ceiling, Kimiko flapped and screamed, so did Omi. Clay covered his face with his hat to avoid the clawed winged mammals. Kimiko opened her eyes through her fingers and saw one large bat start to change its shape into the form of a girl. She whistled and called off the bats, they flew up and out of sight.

"Pretty," whispered Omi.

"I am Solfatara Demetrius, future queen of this puny world!" laughed the beautiful vampire.

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight a girl," said Clay.

"Don't worry, you'll do the fighting for me!" laughed Solfatara.

"Huh?" said Clay.

Solfatara had disappeared from sight, Clay looked around frantically.

"Hey, where'd she go?" he shouted.

"Behind you!"

Clay screamed as he felt Solfatara's sharp fangs puncture the skin on the back of his neck. The evil girl sucked hard, Kimiko and Omi were close enough to see Clay's red blood travel to the place she was sucking. She then seemed to squirt something back in, a kind of purple liquid.

"Clay!" shouted Kimiko.

"Oh no!" shouted Omi.

Clay's limp body fell to the floor; it looked like this was the end of him.

"You monster!" growled Kimiko.

"You have slain him!" cried Omi.

Clay's body gave a sharp twitch; he slowly got up off the floor, using his hands.

"Clay, are you alright?" asked Kimiko.

"Hooray, Clay is okay! In your head vicious harpy!" laughed Omi.

Solfatara let out an evil chuckle.

"What's funny?" asked Kimiko.

"Look at him!" laughed Solfatara.

Clay appeared changed, his face was pale and his eyes were a bright crimson.

"Oh no!" shouted Kimiko.

"I follow only Solfatara," moaned Clay.

"Oh no, you've turned him into a vampire!" shouted Kimiko.

"You have gone too far!" grunted Omi.

Solfatara patted Clay's back, he leapt at the two dragons with frightening speed. Kimiko and Omi got into a fighting position.

"You won't get away with this!" shouted Kimiko.

Chapter 8

"WUDAI COMET THUNDER!"

Some devil spawn were destroyed by the surge of electricity.

"Man, where is Omi and his crew?" said Jermaine to himself.

He ran through the deserted alleyways, he heard the sound of a crying woman.

"Excuse me young man, can you please save my baby!" she shouted.

"Okay, where is he?" asked Jermaine.

"Those horrible monsters took him away!" she replied.

Jermaine quickly ran about, looking all over the place. He couldn't see the child anywhere.

"Help!" screamed a voice.

Jermaine ran to the source of the noise, to his horror, he saw a very young boy being carried off by a hulking devil spawn monstrosity.

"SLAM DUNKER!"

Jermaine tossed his spherical Wudai weapon at the beast, the basket ball like weapon smashed continuously into the monster, making it lose concentration. The child was dropped onto the floor.

"ELECTRO KAISER, SLAM DUNKER!"

Jermaine threw his weapon with great force with his elemental wu on his arm. It instantly smashed the creature in half.

"I've got you!" said Jermaine, holding the child.

"Where's mummy?" cried the little boy.

Jermaine ran so fast, he was there by the mother's side as soon as the boy finished his sentence.

"Here's your son!" smiled Jermaine.

"Thank you so much, how can I repay you?" cried the mother.

"It's okay, you don't need to give me anything, I have to find my friends as quickly as I can!" replied Jermaine.

He ran down another alleyway.

"Oh man, where could they be? I need to tell them something urgent!" he thought.

Guan had strictly told him to find them as quickly as possible, and to help them fight Leroy. He had to tell Raimundo and the others about a fiendish plan that could soon cause the end of the world; this plan was nothing to do with Leroy.

"Anyway, I bet they'll be surprised about my new skills!" he thought.

He continued to run, little did he know, and he was being watched.

"Look at that, see how he runs; I don't think I should bother with him."

Skinner turned his attention away from the running boy, and headed back towards the cathedral. All the people had been driven into hiding, and Centaurus' devil spawn would take care of the survivors. But the vile dragon didn't know that Jermaine was taking care of the devil spawn as he looked for the other Xiaolin dragons.

"Uh oh!"

Jermaine was surrounded by lots of devil spawn. Their skeletal grey forms swayed side to side, and a purple tongue flicked out through the hole in their white face plates. They screamed as they jumped on top of him, one by one.

"WUDAI THUNDER SHIELD!"

They were instantly incinerated by the electricity force field surrounding the xiaolin warrior's body. Jermaine fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Gosh, I better stop using my signature moves or I'm gonna use up all my chi energy!" he thought.

He got up and ran slower now; the movement of his body would recharge his chi, like a dynamo.

"I hope I'm not too late!" he puffed.

More monsters appeared in his way, making him jump.

"Not again!"

Chapter 9

"I'm not frightened of you anymore," said John.

Raimundo and John circled around the devil spawn general slowly.

"You've got a lot of blood in you, mortal. Mind if I let some out?" asked Centaurus.

"I'm not scared either, I've seen more frightening things!" shouted Raimundo.

"Mortals are very sanguine these days!" laughed Centaurus.

"Listen dude, its two against one!" shouted Raimundo.

Centaurus held out his hand, with a burst of flame, a halberd appeared in his palm. John held Punishment up ready for the general's attack.

"Your are very dangerous. Be dead down here!" shouted Centaurus.

Unexpectedly, Centaurus rushed at Raimundo first, knocking him down to the ground. John, angry at Centaurus, leapt into the air and struck down with his sword.

"Yes, that's it! Get angry!" laughed Centaurus as he blocked John's sword with his weapon.

He pushed John back into the air, and turned to face Raimundo, but the xiaolin leader was gone.

"Up here, ugly!" shouted a voice.

Centaurus looked up to see Raimundo charging up a move.

"ONE EYED WIND!"

The homing blast of air rushed downwards, hitting Centaurus in the face. Raimundo had not used this move since Omi was on Chase's side.

"You, persistent guy, your powers are ineffective in my presence!" shouted Centaurus, slightly dazed by the move.

He swayed his Halberd side to side and sent a wall of dark flames towards Raimundo, John jumped in the way of the attack.

"SILVER RAIN!"

John sent a hail of bullets downwards, neutralizing the flames. Centaurus merely deflected the bullets to the sides of his body by twirling his weapon. Raimundo and John landed swiftly on the ground, Centaurus looked enraged.

"This is where it gets serious, playtime is over!" he roared.

Centaurus made three shadow copies of himself; they rushed at the two heroes with great force and speed. John and Raimundo were beaten up in a series of attacks; to them it was like standing up against an army of devil spawn generals. The attacks were finally over, the shadow clones merged back into Centaurus.

"That was tough!" panted Raimundo.

"Never give up, if you show any sign of weakness, Centaurus would destroy us very quickly!" panted John.

Centaurus, happy that he had injured the two warriors, slowly came towards them.

"Poor warriors, looks like you're hurt, I'll finish this as quickly as I can!" he laughed.

His halberd came quickly downwards; Raimundo closed his eyes and waited for it all to end.

"DAEMON SHIELD!"

The blade came down with a thump; Raimundo opened his eyes to find Yamikage kneeling in front of them both, holding the halberd's cutting edge between his hands.

"Go now, get the others for help!" shouted John.

Raimundo got up off the floor, and rushed across the room with the aid of a gust of wind. Centaurus didn't seem to care.

"Looks like your friend has fled, no matter, you are the one whose head I shall take!" laughed Centaurus.

"Yamikage; withdraw!" shouted John as he jumped into the air, his daemon entering his body once again.

Centaurus' blade was stuck in the ground; he looked up and saw John striking down from above.

"Stupid human!" growled Centaurus.

Chapter 10

"Clay, it's us, Kimiko and Omi!" shouted Kimiko as she evaded Clays' fists.

"I only serve Solfatara!" he growled.

Omi got in the way of his next punch, blocking Clay's hand with his staff.

"Listen Clay, it is your comrades speaking!" said Omi.

Solfatara chuckled.

"He only listens to me! Face it human, you must give up to the terrors of the night!" she laughed.

Clay came forwards suddenly; Omi felt something pierce his skin. To Kimiko's horror, Clay was biting Omi's neck.

"Oh no, not again!" whimpered Kimiko.

"Oh yes! You see, we vampires make other vampires simply by biting foolish humans. We have powerful venom that travels up the veins in the neck to the brain with frightening speed. Behold, your bald friend is one of us now!" laughed Solfatara.

"TORNADO STRIKE!"

Omi leapt at Kimiko and caught her off guard, knocking her to the ground. She then helped herself up, but saw Clay coming straight for her.

"SEISMIC KICK!"

Kimiko jumped out of the way before she could have been crushed by Clay's move.

"Guys, I know you're still in there!" shouted Kimiko.

"SHIMO STAFF!"

"WUDAI FIRE SHIELD!"

Kimiko protected herself with her shield move; Omi retracted his staff and leapt high into the air.

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

"ARROW SPARROW!"

Kimiko threw her metal birds at Omi, knocking him down to the ground.

"Sorry I hurt you Omi," whispered Kimiko.

Clay growled and leapt at her, Kimiko simply kicked him and he fell on his knees.

"What? How come you can hurt them so easily?" asked Solfatara.

"Because now they're vampires, I don't think they're smart enough to counter my moves!" replied Kimiko.

"Doesn't matter, they are very strong, and will fight to the end!" laughed Solfatara as she saw the two boys slowly rise to their feet.

Kimiko slowly stepped away from them, she thought really hard about how she was going to escape this situation.

"Think Kim, think! Aha, light!" she thought.

Clay and Omi rushed at her again.

"LONG HORN TAURUS, BIG BANG METEORANG!"

Clay boosted the power of his Wudai weapon with his elemental wu, making his boomerang more deadly. Kimiko hit it out of the air with a well aimed punch, but injured her hand in the process. Instead of attacking them, she went for the curtains instead.

"What are you doing?" screamed Solfatara.

"Shedding a little bit of light on this situation!" laughed the fire dragon.

Clay and Omi howled as Kimiko opened the curtains, letting in the glorious light of the sun into the room. Purple smoke bellowed from the two vampire's mouths, they were human once more. They dropped to the floor, knocked out.

"How did you know my venom is destroyed in contact with light?" questioned Solfatara.

"Believe me; I play a lot of video games. Omi, wake up!" shouted Kimiko.

She helped Omi off the floor, he was rather dazed.

"Think you can Shimo staff this girl's mouth shut?" asked Kimiko.

Omi rubbed his eyes and smiled; he put on his elemental wu and held his staff ready.

"KAIJIN CHARM, SHIMO STAFF, ICE!"

His staff extended the length of the room rapidly, its end struck right through Solfatara's chest.

"How did you…" she spluttered.

"I told Omi to aim at your mouth, but now I've realized that it's better to aim for the heart when dealing with a vampire!" laughed Kimiko.

"Avenge me, my love!" moaned Solfatara as she fell on the floor.

Chapter 11

"Solfatara!" screamed Leroy; he had been monitoring his love's battle all this time.

He pounded his fist on the arm of his throne, and then buried his face in his hands.

"Those puny warriors will pay, they will!" he cried.

"Master, be calm," whispered Skinner.

Leroy dried his tears; he was bright red in the face.

"If John somehow defeats Centaurus, slaughter all of those worthless insects!" shouted Leroy.

"Don't worry, Centaurus is invincible!" laughed Skinner.

"Indeed, but still, it would be a shame for us not to destroy those worthless humans," laughed Leroy.

Skinner slowly stomped towards the entrance of the throne room.

"I'll be waiting to destroy them!" growled Skinner.

"Make them scream!" laughed Leroy.

"Writhe in pain!" laughed Skinner.

"But seriously, I don't see why they bother to fight for these Shengongwu," said Leroy.

He looked carefully at the beautiful Razor rose.

"This false rose is rather interesting. What am I saying, I hate the sight of all things from this measly world!" shouted Leroy.

"We can't go to Chaos X just yet, the paths are acting out of control," said Skinner.

Leroy realized something, all about the behaviour of his enemies.

"They value each others lives more than there own! That fire girl, she was trying her best not to heart her friends. John, he saved that boy's life! I see it now, if we hurt one of them, the rest will come running in to help! We must isolate them from each other!" explained Leroy.

"Who shall we isolate?" asked Skinner, intrigued with Leroy's idea.

"The bald child, he is the youngest, they will value his life more!" Laughed Leroy.

"But how shall we isolate the annoying human?" questioned Skinner.

"By getting him involved with one of their stupid showdowns, I need to lure him in with the Shengongwu we took, and then you can deal with the others!" answered Leroy.

"I see," smiled Skinner.

"However, I have noticed a possible danger," said Leroy.

"What?" asked Skinner.

"Other then gaining new abilities from their Shengongwu, they each seem to be able to control certain forces. The brown haired boy can control the air, that's how he can stop you from flying. The bald child's powers seem varied, he can control the state of water from liquid to solid," said Leroy.

"Their abilities must be multiplied tenfold when combined with the power of their mystical artefacts," added Skinner.

"What I must do is find a way to disable the bald one's staff and charm, without them his abilities seem poor," said Leroy, rubbing his chin.

"Yes, and then he'll be a sitting duck!" laughed Skinner.

"Yes, I am quite looking forwards to defeating these warriors. But that mission may never be accomplished, for I doubt they'll have an easy time with Centaurus!" added Leroy.

"Those fools are too weak to fight against us!" growled Skinner.

Leroy put his hand over his face.

"But somehow, I will find a way to avenge the death of Solfatara. I hope those fools die a painful death!" shouted Leroy.

"They will sir, they will!" snarled Skinner.

Chapter 12

Solfatara's body transformed into lifeless ash before the fire, earth and water dragons.

"Gosh, what happened? I feel like a guy who's wrapped a porcupine round his neck!" groaned Clay.

"That evil lady bit you! She turned me and you into horrible fiends!" exclaimed Omi.

Clay looked at Kimiko's hand; it was injured when she deflected his Wudai weapon.

"Kimiko, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she smiled.

The doors flew open, before the three Wudai warriors stood their Shoku general. He walked, as if injured, towards them.

"Guys, come quickly, John needs help!" panted Raimundo.

"Okay!" shouted Omi.

Meanwhile, John was fighting a losing battle. His face, now bloody, scrunched up in pain as the merciless devils spawn general continued to attack him.

"Given up yet?" asked Centaurus.

"I never will!" shouted John.

John used his mighty blade to disarm Centaurus, the general shouted with rage as he snatched Punishment away from the daemon tamer.

"This is the end!" he laughed.

The Xiaolins ran in to see John impaled by his own weapon. He dropped to his knees, breathless.

"John!" screamed Raimundo.

"You're next!" laughed Centaurus as his halberd flew back into his hand.

"SILVER RAIN!"

Bullets pierced through Centaurus' back and into his body, the dying general turned around to see John holding up his two guns. Centaurus laughed as his centaur like body burst into flames.

"John?" spluttered Kimiko.

"A daemon tamer can never be killed by his own weapons," whispered John.

He pulled his own sword from his chest, immediately his wound began to heal.

"John, we've succeeded in defeating Solfatara, what we shall do now?" asked Omi, glad that the brave hero was still alive.

"Let's finish this once and for all, by getting Leroy and Skinner!"

They ran through the seemingly endless corridors of the fiendish cathedral.

"John, you actually managed to defeat that general?" exclaimed Raimundo.

"Not really, you see, the reason why he laughed is that when he dies on earth, he is merely transported back to the Netherworld. Luckily, the same doesn't apply to Skinner," explained John.

They came to an immense wooden door, decorated with pictures of dragons. John pushed against the door; Yamikage appeared behind him to help. The door opened; in front of the five mortals was a huge throne room. On the throne sat Leroy, he seemed satisfied.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Leroy!" shouted Raimundo.

Leroy let out a big laugh.

"I'm afraid I don't agree with you!" he said.

Suddenly, Skinner dropped down from the ceiling. His wings were stretched out, and his many eyes were fixed upon the five people.

"Guys, get ready for this!" shouted Raimundo.

"I'm ready when you are!" shouted Clay.

"We can do this!" shouted Kimiko.

"I have faith in myself!" shouted Omi.

"Never give up!" shouted John.

"Kill them all!" laughed Leroy.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

Chapter 13

The four dragons leapt at skinner, hitting him with a thousand punches and kicks. They moved away from him to let John have an attack.

"SAINTS ARROW!"

He let out a blast from Law and Order, but the attack had missed, Skinner was in the air.

"UNHOLY FLAME!"

He rained fire down upon them, Raimundo managed to think of a way to counter the move.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!"

Raimundo blasted the flames upwards, but Skinner dodged the raging fire. He landed behind them with a huge bang.

"Skinner, isolate the bald one!" shouted Leroy.

The dragon obeyed him, with his powerful tail; he smashed Omi towards Leroy's throne.

"Your time ends now!" shouted Leroy.

The other warriors looked back at Omi; the tiles on the floor had risen upwards to divide the room in two.

"Omi!" shouted Kimiko.

"Too late, he can't hear us now!" shouted Raimundo.

Skinner ran forwards, he was surprisingly agile for a bulky creature. He head butted Clay, but the fierce earth warrior held back the dragon's head with his strong hands.

"BIG BANG METEORANG!"

Clay had left a cut on Skinner's forehead; the scaly monster merely pushed the cowboy aside with his massive claw.

"STAR HANABI!"

Kimiko rained fireworks down upon the foul creature, but he simply laughed. The fireworks seemed ineffective.

"Drat, should of thought of something better!" shouted Kimiko.

"I'll help!" shouted Raimundo.

He held out both the Sword of the Storm and Blade of the Nebula, both of them glowed with intense elemental energy from his Crest of the Condor.

"CREST OF THE CONDOR, BLADE OF THE NEBULA, SWORD OF THE STORM, WUDAI STAR WIND!"

With a powerful force, Skinner was pinned against the wall. The sheer force of the storm was actually trying to push him through the stone, creating cracks in the wall.

"Amazing…" whispered John.

"He's all yours now, buddy!" panted Raimundo as he fell to the ground.

John ran forwards with a great burst of daemonic speed.

"CHASTISEMENT BLOW!"

His sword grew noticeably larger, glowing with white energy that seemed to heat up the very air around it. With a mighty swing, he sent a crescent slash of holy light towards the unholy beast. Evil and good neutralised each other, like an acid and an alkali, rendering Skinner powerless.

"This can't be happening!" screamed Skinner.

"Believe me, it is!" laughed John.

Skinner fell to the ground, extremely injured. Black and red fluids leaked from his body, making a foul puddle. Like always, the dragon must fall to the man, for man has one thing a dragon shall never have; faith.

"Way to go John!" shouted Kimiko.

"Mighty fine sword skills there!" shouted Clay.

John pointed Law, the red gun, at Skinner's head, while the xiaolin warriors ran up to the wall that Leroy had formed to separate Omi from them.

"You think Omi's okay?" asked Clay.

"I'm sure he is," replied Kimiko.

Chapter 14

"Take this, and this!" laughed Leroy.

He was bashing Omi about with his sword, still in its scabbard. Omi was bruised and beaten, but still he tried to fight.

"Why are you doing such horrible things?" pleaded Omi.

"Why? I'll tell you why; it makes me happy!" answered Leroy, he seemed insane.

"But you killed John's friends, you killed lots of people from this city, have you ever stopped to think that what you're doing is wrong?" asked Omi.

"This world is wrong! So unfair, so selfish, it is my world and I can do what I like in it! I was supposed to be a daemon tamer, but that had rules that were too strict, death being one of them! I will burn this rotten planet, and in its ashes, plant a seed of a new, brighter world. I am the chosen daemon tamer; they should be my slaves, CHAOS X SHOULD BE MY SLAVE!"

He thrashed harder at Omi, knocking him into the throne. Leroy leapt up into the air, holding what appeared to be the Newton Scales. He pushed the ancient artefact into Omi's face, and the scales began to glow.

"A…showdown?" asked Omi.

"That's right! But it isn't one of your regular showdowns, this is a fight to the death, you lose, you die and must give me all your items! If I lose, which I highly doubt, I will give you back your precious human city and the possessions you require!" laughed the insane boy.

"I accept your challenge, I will accept anything as long as it means that I can rid you from this world!" shouted Omi.

"And how are you going to do that, you are injured, and have hardly any power left?" asked Leroy.

"As long as I am not evil, I will able to defeat anyone, as long as I believe!" replied Omi.

"You shall die now!" screamed Leroy.

He kicked Omi up into the air and jumped after him, unsheathing his sword, he aimed for the place on the water monk's body that would kill him if he struck it. He was shocked to see that Omi swivelled around and kicked his sword. Both fighters landed on the floor again.

"I still have a lot of power in me!" shouted Omi.

"Too bad it's me who's going to win!" replied Leroy.

The sword wielding boy rushed towards Omi with great force, Omi got out his staff and blocked the attack.

"My Shimo staff is far harder than your sword," panted Omi.

"Can it stand up to this?" asked Leroy as he continued to attack with all his might.

Leroy's strength was slowly damaging Omi's weapon; Omi had to find a way to knock him back so he had time to recuperate.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!"

He blasted the evil boy back with a powerful jet of water; this final elemental attack had drained his chi energy.

"You have drained all your elemental power, now you have no choice but to give up!" laughed Leroy.

"No, I have another kind of power in me, the power of good! You shall never win, you have killed so many people; including Yamikage's friends!" shouted Omi.

"Those weren't just any daemons, those were my daemons!" laughed Leroy.

"You monster!" screamed Omi.

The little monk leapt forwards, his staff became a giant mace.

"Die!" shouted Leroy.

He leapt forwards, sword first.

"This is for John and his friends!"

"This is to destroy you fools once and for all!"

Chapter 15

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, the Xiaolins worried about what would be happening to their friend.

"Omi…" whispered Kimiko.

Raimundo hugged her tightly.

"He's gonna be alright," whispered Raimundo.

John still stood over the disabled Skinner; he had his gun aimed strait at the dragon's eyes.

"This is the end Skinner," said John.

"Please, spare me, I won't do anything evil again!" whimpered the dragon.

"Dragons are born to kill, we daemon tamers are born to kill dragons and other scum," said John.

"If you kill me, you'll only be as bad as me!" cried Skinner.

"John, I think you should let him go," said Raimundo.

"No, dragons are scum, they must be purged from the earth," shouted John.

"Please, mercy!" cried Skinner.

"Mercy…is for the weak!" shouted John.

With those words, he pulled the trigger on Law, sending a bullet of daemonic energy strait into the dragon's skull. The foul monster's head burst open into a deep red explosion of gore and fragments of skull. All the xiaolin warriors turned their heads around to see John's calm face.

"Finally, it is done," he whispered.

They turned around to where they were once facing, the wall was beginning to sink back into the floor. They shocked to see that Omi was covered in scars and cuts, but they were happy to see that he was actually alive. Behind him lay Leroy, on the floor, but still alive, as they could tell by his chest movements.

"Omi!" shouted Raimundo.

Omi limped towards him quickly.

"I have won my friends, John; you must finish this once and for all!" Shouted Omi.

Leroy started to slowly get up from the floor; his sword was broken in half.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" he laughed.

"Impossible, how can you survive?" asked Omi.

"As long as I stay in my cathedral, I am invincible! Now my guests, watch as I combine with it to form the ruler of this world!" he shouted.

He held his arms up in the air, they began to bend in ways that average human arms could not. They began to grow more muscular, pulsing with purple veins as they burst out of his sleeves. A cracking of bones could be heard before Leroy's deformed arms burst into tree like tentacles, blood red and dripping with black slime. Their tips fixed themselves to the ceiling, as his legs became tentacles too, and began to immediately remove tiles and burrow into the floor. His ribs suddenly burst open to form a new mouth, a long purple tongue lashed out. His body now became formless, and now he resembled a heart.

"Fools!" he boomed.

Tiles shot up from beneath the heroes, the floor underneath them now resembled pink slimy flesh.

"Gross!" shouted Kimiko.

"Let's get outta here!" said Raimundo.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!"

John teleported them to the streets of New York, just where they were before they entered the cathedral. They looked up to see the cathedral transforming. The stone it was made from slowly transformed into cartilage and skin. Arms ending in four fingered claws grew from the sides, and another pair grew out from the monster's chest. The legs, now fully formed, touched the ground, knocking over several buildings. The head was nothing more than a tall cone, with huge lidless eyes and two sharp horns. Long spines shot from its shoulders, tentacles burst out from what used to be windows, and finally, the monstrosity became surrounded by black smoke.

"I think we need bigger weapons…" said Clay.

Chapter 16

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!"

The dragons got into their special position, but for some reason, it failed.

"My chi, I completely drained it in my fight with Leroy!" shouted Omi.

"Now what are we going to do? My chi isn't exactly full either!" said Raimundo.

"Got any ideas?" Kimiko asked John.

"Leroy has fused with the souls that make up his cathedral, and he has become the monster's heart. Perhaps I could use the gold claws to get inside and destroy him," replied John.

"Okay!" said Kimiko.

John got out the Golden Tiger claws; he cut the air while focusing on the throne room inside. He was shocked to find that when he jumped out of the portal, he was in mid air, facing the giant Leroy.

"My powers forbid you from entering my body with those claws!" he boomed.

"Damn it! I should've known that this weak chi magic wouldn't be strong enough!" thought John.

Leroy smashed his hands together and created a shockwave that sent John flying downwards, if he was a normal human he would have died, but using his daemonic powers he landed softly. John looked up to see that Leroy's huge foot was coming down, ready to crush him. With a burst of daemonic speed, John quickly avoided a painful death.

"Stay still, worm!" growled Leroy.

John was quickly carried away by an invisible force.

"What the?" he said.

"Don't worry, it's me! I'm using the Fancy Feet," said Raimundo.

Raimundo stopped far away from the monster and let go of John, they were with the others.

"We'll distract him!" shouted Kimiko.

"You can't! You'll get killed!" shouted John.

"We'll be very careful."

With that, she and the other dragons disappeared. John pounded his fists on the ground.

"Why, they're so young!" he whispered.

The Xiaolin warriors stood around the towering giant Leroy, Omi studied the giant's moves carefully.

"Fellow warriors, you must use the rest of your chi and attack the monster's head! Trust me, the force of your attacks will be very strong," panted Omi.

"Let's do this!" shouted Raimundo.

"WUDAI MARS FIRE!"  
"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!"  
"WUDAI STAR WIND!"

The attacks were so focussed; they appeared as a red, green and white blast. The three attacks all struck the massive beast's head, smoke and debris was sent flying everywhere.

"Yeah! That showed him!" shouted Clay.

"Wait!" shouted Kimiko.

The smoke cleared and they were shocked to see Leroy's head was still in one piece, especially Omi.

"No way! This is it, we've lost all our energy!" sighed Raimundo.

"Finally you have learnt that your insignificant Xiaolin powers are no mach against mine! Now, see as I destroy this world, and in its ashes, I will plant a seed of a greater planet. Prepare to be destroyed, for earth's time has come!" laughed Leroy.

"Are you forgetting something?"

Chapter 17

"Huh?" said Leroy.

He turned his head around to see a figure flying towards him with great speed, whoever it was, he or she had wings.

"John?" said Raimundo.

"That's right. I've been charging up my daemonic flight since I defeated Centaurus, I thought we would've needed a quick escape, or a battle with Leroy!" shouted John.

"So, the insect has wings? I shall swat you like a fly!" boomed Leroy.

"You'll never triumph!" shouted John.

"Eat laser beam!" growled Leroy.

He fired devastating rays from his eyes; John whirled and twirled to dodge the deadly beams.

"Your attacks are slow," said John.

Leroy put the arms from his chest in front of himself for protection, but the daemon tamer was travelling too fast, with his sword out in front of him.

"HOLY SLASH!"

John sliced through one of Leroy's hands and made a deep cut in his chest. The stony skin began to peel, and you could see the gruesome heart like core inside.

"You can't beat me! I am lord of this world!" shouted the core, the true Leroy.

"No you're not, you're just a spoilt child, you wanted a lot and expected to get it, even if you had to kill lots of innocent people to do so!" said John as he slowly forced open the crack he had made with his hands.

"I have all the souls that make up this castle on my side, with their power, I can destroy you!" shouted Leroy.

"Think again!" smiled John.

Ghosts started to emerge from the walls of the heart chamber, they had sad expressions.

"Thank you, warrior!"

"We shall not take any more orders from this fiend!"

"We shall rid of him ourselves!"

The many ghosts started to swarm everywhere, the giant was crumbling.

"What have you done?" screamed Leroy.

He used one of his hands to pull John out of the hole, and slammed him to the ground. John landed softly, but was tired and fell over when he touched the ground, and his wings retracted.

"What the heck's happening?" asked Clay.

"Looks like Leroy's having a heart attack!" smiled Raimundo.

The colossal monster waved its arms about in the air, screaming in pain. The many tortured souls that made up the gigantic body were fighting back, trying to rip Leroy apart.

"Cease! Obey me, I am your master!" screamed Leroy.

"We no longer take orders from you!"

"We are now free!"

"We can do what we want to do!"

"Pull!"

The giant began to fall apart, the pieces that fell off him dissolved into many happy ghosts. The monster's frightening face crumbled away, exposing the many veins and arteries that had branched off the teenage tyrant.

"Look, the spirits are fighting back!" shouted Kimiko.

"Our energy attacks must've supercharged them!" said Clay.

"I believe that too!" smiled Omi.

Only a fragment of the evil titan was left, still screaming at the many souls that were ripping him apart and travelling somewhere to rest in piece.

"No, I cannot die! I am immortal!" wailed Leroy.

In a flash of blinding light, the giant was no more. The xiaolin warriors cheered with delight in the triumph over evil.

"Where is John?" asked Omi.

Chapter 18

"Over here!" shouted a voice.

They turned around to see a very weak John slowly walk towards them.

"Well done, John, you've saved the world!" smiled Raimundo.

"It is not I who saved the world, it was all of us, and the trapped souls," said John.

They looked up and saw the many wispy figures gathering above them.

"Thank you brave warriors, you inspired us to break free with your courage and free will. We are sorry we attacked you, but our masters commanded us to. When you have no body, anybody can push you around," spoke the mass of spirits.

Kimiko walked over to John.

"I'm sorry I asked you all about your job, but I'm inquisitive, I couldn't control myself," whispered Kimiko.

"That's okay, it's natural for a human to want more knowledge, we wouldn't be as successful as we are if we weren't interested in the things around us," smiled John.

"Were you like that?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, and I was very frightened. When I found out that I was a daemon tamer, I thought it was all too much. I met Skinner before Yamikage, you can probably guess how frightened I was when I saw that huge beast, and how sad I was when he took my parents away…" replied John.

"John, that's really sad…" whispered Kimiko.

"I know, its one of the reasons I don't smile often. I then met Yamikage, I thought he was another monster, but this time I thought he was going to take me. I ran, really fast, before I got my daemonic abilities I was weak as an ordinary boy. Yamikage was faster, and I got really scared. But then he spoke to me, in the daemon tongue, and I understood him. He was really friendly to me, so he possessed me, daemon tamers must allow their daemons to share their bodies. When he was inside me, a million thoughts came into my head, the feelings of the many bodies that my soul once lived in. I got all their memories, and strait away, I learnt how to sword fight, and use guns. I learnt how to drive as well, and I also knew how to play many instruments and sports," continued John.

"So, you were once many people, and your soul just gets recycled?" asked Kimiko.

"Yes, but occasionally new souls are created and the old ones become daemons. Perhaps one day, my soul will become a daemon. There has been a recent birthing, so maybe when I die; I shall become a daemon like Yamikage. If I do, I want to be just like him," said John.

Omi walked up to John and tugged his leg.

"John, we must go and fight Hannibal now, he is surely plotting our demise as we speak," he said.

"Right, goodbye new friends," shouted John.

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Kimiko.

"To fight my enemies, here take this," said John, tossing Kimiko his crucifix pendant.

"Why this?" asked Kimiko.

"Use it to contact me telepathically when you need help. I may not always come, but instead I may give you advice if you're fighting an enemy you think may be my kind of speciality," answered John.

"Thanks!" shouted Omi.

John began to walk away, Yamikage appeared on his shoulder and waved goodbye. The Xiaolins waved back at the two mysterious beings.

"There goes two more strange characters," said Clay.

"I still can't help but wonder could all these strange occurrences be linked somehow?" questioned Raimundo.

"Nah, I just think it's what happens when you're a mystical warrior," replied Clay.

"At least it's good to know that the fate of the planet rests on other people's shoulders," said Kimiko.

Chapter 19

"Finally!" panted Jermaine.

He limped through the now busy streets of his home city; the people had begun to emerge from hiding now the threat was gone.

"Now all I need to do is find Omi and the others!" he thought.

Jermaine ran, he could just calculate where the other dragons were from the angle of where their concentrated elemental attacks hit the giant's head. He began to approach where he thought they were, only to see them flying up into the air.

"Oh no! I have failed! They're just gonna find out the hard way. But I know that when they do, they'll act strait away. One of their friends is in trouble, they're bound to."

He turned and walked sadly away.

LOOK OUT FOR XS: BEYOND TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! SAYOUNARA!


End file.
